Why did I allow this man to teach me love?
by Michelle Mercy
Summary: Valjean redet Javert von der Brücke, im Gegenzug überzeugt Javert Valjean, ihn auf einer Reise durch Frankreich zu begleiten, Slash, wäre es ein Film, wäre es ein Road movie, kein Teil von Another bridge, another destiny“
1. Prolog

**Why did I allow**** that man to teach me love?**

von Michelle Mercy

_Valjean redet Javert von der Brücke, im Gegenzug überzeugt Javert Valjean, ihn auf einer Reise durch Frankreich zu begleiten, Slash, wäre es ein Film, wäre es ein Road movie, kein Teil von „Another bridge, another destiny"_

_Die Jungs gehören wie üblich Hugo und einander, der Rest gehört Hugo mit ein paar Ausnahmen._

_Für Shila, wie immer meine wundervolle Beta,_

_mit der ich 2006 durch Frankreich reiste auf der gleichen Strecke, die die Jungs zurücklegen,_

_und_

_Für Trompe-la-Morte, Sythar und GabriellaYu _

_fürs Animieren in drei Sprachen, schnell weiterzuschreiben._

Prolog

Jean Valjean atmete tief ein und aus, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, und verlangsamte seinen Schritt. Die Vision oder die Vorahnung, oder wie auch immer man es nennen wollte, war richtig gewesen. Er war mehr als froh, daß er diesem Impuls nachgegeben hatte. Er hätte sich niemals verzeihen können, wäre er zuhause geblieben, um dann aus einer Zeitung zu erfahren, was geschehen sein mochte.

Jetzt jedoch mußte er behutsam vorgehen. Valjean erinnerte sich nur zu gut, wie gefährlich es war, jemanden zu erschrecken, der sich in dieser Situation befand. In Toulon hatte sich ein junger Mann von einem Felsen gestürzt, weil er es nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte. Eine Viertelstunde hatten die Wärter auf ihn eingeredet, und er war trotzdem gesprungen. Das sollte, das durfte keinesfalls passieren.

Aber was sagte man in so einer Situation? Valjean wählte das Nächstliegende. „Tun Sie das nicht."

Javert war so in seine Gedanken versunken gewesen, daß er beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte und in die Tiefe gestürzt wäre. „Gehen Sie weg", sagte er, ohne sich umzublicken. „Das geht Sie nichts an."

„Da bin ich entschieden anderer Meinung." Valjean bewegte sich langsam auf die Brüstung der Brücke zu, die Javert bereits überklettert hatte.

„Das ist nicht Ihre Angelegenheit", widersprach Javert erneut.

„Es ist sehr wohl meine Angelegenheit, wenn Sie sich meinetwegen da hinunter stürzen wollen."

„Sie bilden sich zuviel ein."

Gut, er redete. Erleichterung machte sich in Valjean breit. Es machte ihm Hoffnung, daß Javert mit ihm sprach. Hätte er einfach nur geschwiegen, wäre Valjean wesentlich beunruhigter gewesen. So jedoch bestand Hoffnung, ihn zu überzeugen, nicht zu springen, oder wenigstens den Zeitpunkt des Sprunges abschätzen zu können, um notfalls hinterher zu springen. „Weswegen stehen Sie denn sonst dort?" Bring ihn dazu weiterzureden, beschwor Valjean sich selbst.

„Es ist sinnlos."

„Was ist sinnlos? Es mir zu erklären?"

„Alles."

„Und deswegen wollen Sie springen?" Oh, Gott, laß mich die richtigen Worte finden, flehte Valjean lautlos. „Ist das nicht etwas feige?"

„Was?" Javert wandte den Kopf, so daß Valjean sein Gesicht sehen konnte, ein Anblick, der ihn erschreckte. Noch nie in all den Jahren ihrer Bekanntschaft hatte er gesehen, daß Javerts Haare wirr ins Gesicht hingen und in den Augen ein Ausdruck von tiefer Verzweiflung und Angst lag.

„Nun, ja", fuhr Valjean fort und macht vorsichtig einen Schritt weiter auf die Brüstung zu, „da hinunterzuspringen hat etwas von davonlaufen, oder?"

„Sie sind mit Abstand der Letzte, mit dem ich über ‚davonlaufen' diskutieren werde."

„Sie würden mit einem echten Experten sprechen", erwiderte Valjean mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns.

„Ich bin in meinem ganzen Leben niemals feige gewesen." Da war wieder ein Hauch von Stolz in Javerts Stimme, der vorher nicht dort gewesen war.

„Ich fände es mutiger, sich dem Leben zu stellen."

„Sagt ausgerechnet der Mann, der seit fünfunddreißig Jahren auf die eine oder andere Weise versucht zu fliehen." Javert stieß ein kurzes, humorloses Lachen aus.

Valjean fühlte sich auf einmal unglaublich müde. Erst die Barrikade, dann die Kanalisation und der Weg zu dieser Brücke hatten ihn erschöpft. Sein Rücken schmerzte, das Bein, das er nachzog, machte sich stärker als gewohnt bemerkbar, und seine Augen brannten von zuwenig Schlaf. Er machte drei weitere Schritte auf Javert zu und erklärte mit seiner entschlossensten M. le maire-Stimme: „Sie werden nicht springen, Javert."

„Bleiben Sie, wo Sie sind, und verschwenden Sie nicht Ihre falsche Autorität an mich. Das wirkt bei mir schon lange nicht mehr."

„Und wenn ich trotzdem näher komme?" fragte Valjean und hoffte inständig, daß er nicht zuviel riskiert hatte. „Wollen Sie dann springen?"

„Ja."

„Aber das wollen Sie ja sowieso." Noch zwei weitere Schritte, und Valjean hatte die Brüstung erreicht. Mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung stützte er sich auf den Stein. Das war deutlich besser. „Oder haben Sie Ihre Meinung geändert?"

Javert starrte Valjean ungläubig an, als könne er nicht fassen, daß der Ältere jetzt nur durch die Brüstung und vielleicht einen Schritt von ihm getrennt war. „Ganz sicher nicht. Also gehen Sie endlich, damit ich es zu Ende bringen kann."

Plötzlich wußte Valjean, was er tun mußte. Er hatte die ganze Zeit nur improvisiert, doch jetzt sah er den Weg deutlich vor sich, mit dem er Javert von dieser Brücke bekommen konnte – auf der richtigen Seite. „Wenn Sie so fest entschlossen sind, sehe ich ein, daß ich Sie nicht abhalten kann. Da wird all mein Gerede nichts nützen. Tun Sie also, was Sie tun müssen, ich werde Ihnen zusehen."

„Wie bitte?" Wäre Javert in einer besseren Verfassung gewesen, hätte er wahrscheinlich durchschaut, was Valjean vorhatte. So jedoch war er vollkommen fassungslos. „Sie wollen zusehen?"

„Falls Sie wirklich vorhaben, sich dort hinabzustürzen, werden Sie dies unter meinen Augen tun müssen. Ich werde Ihnen nicht gestatten, hier einsam und allein zu sterben."

„Sie werden… Sagen Sie, haben Sie jetzt den Verstand verloren, Valjean?"

„Ich war selten klarer als jetzt."

Javerts Blick sprühte vor lauter Zorn fast Funken, als er Valjean anstarrte. Valjean starrte unverwandt zurück. Minutenlang bohrten sich Javerts eisblaue Augen förmlich in Valjeans Blick. Dieser zeigte keinerlei Ansätze, den Blick zu senken, sondern erwiderte ihn vielmehr voller Anteilnahme.

Es fiel kein Wort, das einzige Geräusch, was zu hören war, bestand in dem Gegurgel und Gemurmel des Flusses unter ihnen. Eine Ewigkeit schien zu vergehen, bis Javert einen kleinen Seufzer ausstieß. „Ich kann das nicht, wenn Sie hier stehen und mich anstarren."

Valjean atmete hörbar aus. „Sie wissen gar nicht, wie froh ich bin, das zu hören."

Javert stieg über die Brüstung zurück auf die eigentliche Brücke. „Es gibt andere Brücken", sagte er bitter.

„Sicher gibt es die", es gelang Valjean nur mühsam, das Zittern in seiner Stimme unter Kontrolle zu bringen, als das Adrenalin aufhörte zu fließen, „nur werde ich nicht zulassen, daß Sie eine davon in dieser Weise benutzen. Ich werde sein, wo Sie sind."

Javert stöhnte gequält auf. „Das ist ein Grund mehr zu springen."

„Dann bleiben nur zwei Möglichkeiten", begann Valjean sehr langsam und bedächtig. „Entweder ich stelle mich selbst an der nächsten Polizeistation…"

„Das wiederum werde ich nicht zulassen", unterbrach Javert.

„Aber Sie wollten sich das Leben nehmen, weil Sie nicht mit der Entscheidung leben können, mich zu verhaften oder mich laufen zu lassen. Wenn ich mich selber stelle, müssen Sie diese Entscheidung nicht treffen."

„Sie glauben, ich habe deswegen da oben gestanden?" Javert schüttelte den Kopf, weniger als Verneinung denn als Zeichen seines Unglaubens, daß jemand so naiv sein konnte. „Sie haben meine Welt so sehr erschüttert, daß alles, woran ich geglaubt habe, in tausend Scherben zerbrochen ist. Sollten Sie ein solches Opfer bringen – für mich ein solches Opfer bringen - würde das alles noch viel schlimmer machen."

Valjean nickte. Er verstand, daß Javert mit einem solchen Opfer eines Diebes würde unmöglich weiterleben können. Die Erleichterung, daß Javert es nicht anzunehmen bereit war, wurde jedoch weiterhin von Sorge getrübt, wie es weitergehen sollte.

„Sie sagten, zwei Möglichkeiten…" Javert klang unschlüssig.

Danke, dachte Valjean still und antwortete laut: „Sie versprechen mir, solchen Unsinn zukünftig zu lassen. Keine Brücken mehr, keine sonstigen Versuche, Ihr Leben zu beenden."

„Was hinderte mich daran, ein solches Versprechen zu brechen?"

„Haben Sie denn schon einmal ein Versprechen gebrochen?"

Javert starrte ihn wortlos an.

„Auf Ihr Wort konnte man sich immer verlassen", sagte Valjean und lächelte über die weitere moralische Fessel, die er Javert gerade angelegt hatte.

„Warum ist es Ihnen so wichtig, ob ich lebe oder nicht?" Javert klang neugierig. „Ich meine, abgesehen von der Tatsache, daß Sie offenbar vorhaben, eine solche Vielzahl von guten Taten zu vollbringen, daß ein Heiliger vor Neid erblassen würde."

„Werden Sie nicht albern", sagte Valjean und blickte bescheiden zu Boden. „Ich kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen, daß jemand, daß Sie Ihr Leben meinetwegen beenden wollen. Ich habe Sie sicher nicht auf der Barrikade gehen lassen, damit Sie hier enden." Er streckte seine rechte Hand aus. „Geben Sie mir Ihr Wort."

Javert blickte auf die Hand herunter, in der gleichen Weise, wie er es vor so vielen Jahren in Montreuil-sur-mer getan hatte. Auch diesmal wollte er sie nicht ergreifen, wieder fühlte er sich unterlegen gegenüber diesem unbegreiflichen Mann. Doch er wußte auch, daß er keine Wahl hatte, und dieses Mal nahm er die ausgestreckte Hand und drückte sie. „Sie haben es."

„Gut", sagte Valjean und strahlte wie ein Kind vor dem Weihnachtsbaum. Er hielt die Hand einen Moment länger fest als notwendig. „Was werden Sie jetzt tun?" fragte er, nachdem er die Hand losgelassen hatte.

„Nach Hause gehen und überlegen, was ich mit diesem Leben anfangen soll, daß Sie mir gerade aufgezwungen haben, denke ich," antwortete Javert, wandte sich um und verschwand, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, mit schnellen Schritten in der Juninacht.

_AN: So weit, so konventionell…_


	2. 1 Kapitel

1. Kapitel

Sieben Monate später saß Javert, ehemaliger Polizeiinspektor erster Klasse, nunmehr auf eigenen Wunsch in den vorzeitigen Ruhestand versetzt, in seiner kleinen Wohnung und gab vor zu lesen. Daß er die gleiche Seite bereits zum dritten Mal las, fiel ihm nicht auf, denn er war alles andere als bei der Sache. Außerdem interessierte ihn das Buch auch nicht wirklich, aber es war besser, auf ein Buch als ins Leere zu starren.

Seit er Mitte Juni aus dem Polizeidienst ausgeschieden war, wußte er nicht wirklich etwas mit sich anzufangen. Ihm fehlten nicht nur die tägliche Routine des Polizeidienstes und das Korsett von Vorschriften, das ihn gestützt hatte, vielmehr fehlte seinem Leben auch der Zweck. Er hatte jahrzehntelang dem Gesetz gedient, ohne Schnörkel oder Schlenker. Und dann hatte er feststellen müssen, daß er diesen Dienst nicht mehr ausüben konnte, nachdem er Valjean hatte gehen lassen. Doch ohne diesen Dienst war sein Leben leer und sinnlos.

Es gab niemanden, der ihn aufgefangen hätte, keine Frau, keine Familie, keine Freunde. Nur eine leere Wohnung und ein Versprechen, das er gegeben hatte. Rückblickend konnte er erkennen, mit welchen Tricks Valjean ihn zu diesem Versprechen genötigt hatte, doch es änderte nichts daran, daß er es gegeben hatte.

Javert war mehrfach in den vergangenen Monaten des Nachts durch Paris gewandert, und ein ums andere Mal hatte er sich auf Brücken wiedergefunden. Ein Versprechen, schön, doch was scherte ihn dies, wenn er nicht mehr am Leben war? Ein Versprechen, das er zudem gegenüber einem verurteilten und flüchtigen Verbrecher gegeben hatte? An so etwas mußte man sich doch nicht halten. Und trotzdem, jedes Mal, wenn er der Brüstung einer Brücke zu nahe kam, wußte er, daß diese Ausflüchte nur etwas für andere Menschen waren, doch seinen eigenen Moralansprüchen keine Sekunde standhielten. Valjeans Augen ruhten in diesen Momenten auf ihm, obwohl Javert diesen seit jener Nacht nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Er hatte versucht, eine Routine zu entwickeln, indem er morgens so lange schlief, bis er von selbst aufwachte, mit dem Ergebnis, daß er jeden Morgen um Punkt sechs hellwach war. Nach dem Aufstehen und Frühstücken verließ er das Haus, erledigte die Einkäufe von Lebensmitteln, was er sonst noch benötigte und dem „Moniteur". Letzteren las er dann von der ersten bis zur letzten Seite, abgesehen von der Seite mit dem Polizeibericht, den er immer zweimal las; einmal um sich zu informieren, und ein zweites Mal, um für sich selbst zu raten, welcher ihm bekannte Kriminelle wohl welche Tat begangen haben mochte.

Er aß zu Mittag in einer von drei kleinen Garküchen in der Nähe seiner Wohnung und verbrachte den Nachmittag damit, ziellos durch Paris zu streifen. Auch wenn er dabei sich bemühte, bestimmte Gegenden wie die Rue de la Chanvrerie, die Rue de l'Homme-Armé und eine gewisse Brücke zu vermeiden, achtete er kaum darauf, wo er hinging, so daß es häufig vorkam, daß er sich in einer Straße wiederfand, die er nie zuvor betreten hatte. Teilweise war er in seine Gedanken vertieft so weit gelaufen, daß er zurück zu seiner Wohnung eine Droschke nahm.

Die Tage dehnten sich ins Unendliche, denn es gab nichts in Javerts Leben, womit er sie hätte ausfüllen können. Literatur war für ihn höchstens Informationsmittel, kein Bedürfnis, zur Kunst fehlte ihm der Zugang, und Musik und Theater waren von verdächtigen Subjekten viel zu durchsetzt, um sie genießen zu können. Nein, es gab in seinem Leben nichts, was ihn annährend so ausgefüllt hätte wie ein einziger Tag im Polizeidienst.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riß Javert aus seinen trüben Gedanken. Wer wagte es, an seine Tür zu klopfen? Er erwartete keine Besucher; in den acht Jahren, in denen er in dieser Wohnung lebte, hatte er nie Besucher gehabt. Wenn der Concierge etwas wollte, klopfte er nicht nur, sondern nannte auch seinen Namen.

Obgleich er nun wirklich nicht beschäftigt war, erhob sich Javert ungnädig aus seinem Sessel, ging zur Tür, riß diese auf und starrte den Mann vor der Schwelle mindestens zehn Sekunden in schweigender Fassungslosigkeit an. „Sie?" stieß er dann hervor. „Ausgerechnet Sie?"

Jean Valjean hob in einer entschuldigenden Geste die Schultern. „Es tut mir leid, daß ich Sie störe."

„Es wäre passender, wenn Sie das vor sieben Monaten gesagt hätten."

Valjean schluckte hörbar. „Darf ich trotzdem einen Moment hereinkommen?"

Javert starrte auf seinen Besucher herunter. Valjean hielt seinen Hut in den Händen, er wirkte niedergedrückt und müde. Javert gab den Eingang frei. „Kommen Sie herein, und sehen Sie sich an, zu welchem Leben Sie mich hier verdammt haben."

Es lag der Hauch eines Zögerns in dem Schritt, mit dem Valjean die Schwelle überquerte. Nicht ohne Neugier blickte er sich in dem schmucklosen, funktionalen Zimmer um. Sein eigenes Zimmer sah nicht viel anders aus. „Ich weiß nicht, was an dieser Wohnung so schlimm ist."

„Ich meinte mit ‚hier' auch weniger meine Wohnung", entgegnete Javert nur ein wenig gekränkt und etwas mehr ärgerlich.

„Aber Sie sind am Leben."

„Nur weil Sie meine Situation ausgenutzt und mir ein Versprechen entlockt haben, das ich nicht geben wollte." Javert hätte seinem Besucher liebend gerne noch wesentlich mehr an den Kopf geworfen, ihn geschüttelt und angebrüllt, was er getan habe, doch er tat es nicht.

„Ich mußte es tun", sagte Valjean leise. „Ich hätte es nicht ertragen, wenn Sie gesprungen wären."

„Und das bedeutet, daß ich das Leben ertragen muß in einer Welt, die ich nicht ertrage?" Javert schüttelte den Kopf. „Eine wirkliche Überraschung, daß hinter der Maske der Selbstlosigkeit ein Egoist steckt."

„Ich bedauere, daß Sie es so sehen", murmelte Valjean betroffen.

„Warum sind Sie gekommen? Was wollen Sie noch von mir, Valjean?" fragte Javert bitter. „Sind Sie hier, damit ich mich bei Ihnen bedanke, daß Sie mein Leben gerettet haben? Zweimal", fügte er nach einer kurzen Pause in dem Hang hinzu, die vollständige Wahrheit zu sagen. „Dann haben Sie den Weg vergeblich gemacht."

Je länger Javert sprach, desto mehr schien Valjean unter jedem einzelnen dieser ätzenden Worte zusammenzuzucken. „Sind Sie jetzt fertig?" wollte er schließlich wissen.

Javert nickte verblüfft.

„Ich bin hierhergekommen, weil ich mich von Ihnen verabschieden wollte."

„Was?"

„Ich verlasse Paris in einigen Wochen."

„Sie verlassen Paris?" Es waren eindeutig zu viele Emotionen, die auf Javert einstürzten: Irritation, Ärger, daß Valjean offenbar nichts dabei fand, ihn zu einem Leben zu zwingen, das er nicht wollte, während er selbst ein anderes wählte, und die absurde Empfindung des Verlustes, über deren Herkunft er nicht bereit war nachzudenken. „Warum?"

„Meine Tochter heiratet." Valjeans Worte klangen, als würde er daran ersticken.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch", erwiderte Javert, obgleich er sah, daß Valjean eher wirkte, als sollte man ihm kondolieren. „Wen?"

„Den Jungen von der Barrikade, den Sie geholfen haben, bei seinem Großvater abzuliefern. Marius Pontmercy, M. le Baron Pontmercy."

„Da hat es die Tochter Ihres Fabrikmädchens weit gebracht."

„Ja", sagte Valjean, und es klang eher wie ein Seufzen.

„Und deswegen verlassen Sie Paris?" Javert schien nicht ganz zu verstehen.

„Wie könnte ich bleiben?" Valjean biß sich auf die Lippe. „Stellen Sie sich vor, es käme heraus, wer ich bin, was ich war? Mme la Baronne, die Tochter eines Kettensträflings, man bringt mich zurück nach Toulon… Wie sollte sie das ertragen? Nein, ich habe keine andere Möglichkeit, als aus ihrem Leben zu verschwinden, jetzt, wo ich sie in andere Obhut gebe."

„Und Sie haben mir etwas über ‚davonlaufen' erklären wollen?" Schon zum zweiten Mal in diesem Gespräch hatte Javert das dringende Bedürfnis, Valjean an den Schultern zu packen und zu schütteln. „Ihre Tochter wird es mit Sicherheit vorziehen, daß ihr Vater spurlos verschwindet, als daß sie die Wahrheit ertragen müßte." Seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.

Spott war jedoch in diesem Moment an Valjean verschwendet. „Sehen Sie, sogar Sie geben mir recht."

„Wohin werden Sie reisen?" Es fiel Javert schwer, einen geschäftsmäßigen Ton anzuschlagen, statt Valjean anzuschreien.

„Ich weiß nicht, irgendwo nach Süden, das Mittelmeer soll recht angenehm sein, wenn man nicht gerade an einer Kette hängt."

„Und wann?"

„Gleich nach der Hochzeit an mardi gras."

„Valjean, warum erzählen Sie mir das eigentlich alles?" erkundigte Javert sich nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens. „Wieso denken Sie, daß mich das interessiert?"

„Ich hielt es für höflich und angemessen, Ihnen zu sagen, daß ich fortgehe", antwortete Valjean steif. „Immerhin sind Sie die Person, die ich am längsten kenne. Eine… Bekanntschaft von dreißig Jahren verdient einen Abschied. Aber wenn Sie diesen nicht für notwendig erachten… Gut. Dann leben Sie wohl, Javert." Valjean schenkte ihm ein kurzes Nicken, öffnete die Tür und war fort.

Er ließ einen mehr als nachdenklichen Javert zurück. Mit einer heftigen Bewegung fegte Javert das Buch, in dem er vorhin nicht gelesen hatte, von der Tischplatte. „Verdammt!" stieß er hervor. Was um alles in der Welt hatte dieser anmaßende Ex-Sträfling nur an sich, daß dieser ihn jederzeit aus der Fassung bringen konnte?

Doch schon, während Javert das Buch wieder vom Boden aufsammelte, war da in ihm etwas anderes, ein Gedanke, der ihm nicht gefiel, der ihn nervös machte, und der den Rest des Tages an ihm nagte, bis er ihm des Nachts den Schlaf raubte. Irgend etwas war anders an Valjean gewesen, irgend etwas wirkte verändert.

Es dauerte bis nachts um halb zwei, als Javert sich in seinem Bett aufsetzte und die Erkenntnis hatte, was ihn irritierte. In dreißig Jahren, die sie sich kannten, hatte er nie erlebt, daß Valjean aufgegeben hatte. Selbst wenn er sich ergab, tat er dies immer bewußt, niemals als eine Aufgabe, weil es keinen anderen Ausweg gab, niemals ohne Hoffnung. Doch jetzt schien es so, als habe Valjean kampflos aufgegeben.

Und in einem beunruhigenden Geistesblitz erkannte Javert in Valjean eine Haltung, die ihn selbst einmal auf eine Brücke geführt hatte, weil der Lebenszweck abhanden gekommen war. Und Valjeans Lebenszweck war seit Montreuil Cosette.

Andererseits, Valjean war ein religiöser Mann, da würde er so etwas doch nicht tun…

Aber dieser merkwürdige Besuch, wie war das einzuordnen? Ein Abschiedsbesuch – oder gar ein verkappter Hilferuf?

Verflucht, und ich habe ihm die kalte Schulter gezeigt! Javert schlug mit der Faust auf sein Kissen ein und ignorierte die bohrende Frage in seinem Kopf, weswegen ihn das überhaupt interessierte. Er konnte das nicht zulassen, und er würde es nicht zulassen…

XXX

Trotz einer Nacht, in der Javert mehr gebrütet als geschlafen hatte, war er hellwach und munter wie kaum einmal in den vergangenen Monaten, als er sich in der Verkleidung eines Arbeiters in der unmittelbaren Nähe der Rue de l'Homme-Armé Nummer 7 einfand. Kurzfristig hatte er über eine Verkleidung als Bettler nachgedacht, doch er wollte vermeiden, daß Valjean ihm noch einmal ein Almosen gab.

Plötzlich hatte er wieder eine Aufgabe, und es war auch noch die Aufgabe, die er jahrelang versucht hatte zu erfüllen. Valjean zu verfolgen, war für ihn wie eine Rückkehr in sein altes Leben.

Javert war sich bewußt, daß er sich keine Sorgen machen mußte, daß Valjean irgend etwas tun würde vor der Hochzeit, trotzdem halfen ihm seine Beobachtungen, ein Puzzle zusammenzusetzen, was nach der Hochzeit geschehen mochte.

Unauffällig folgte er Valjean und Cosette zum Haus von M. Gillenormand, von dort wieder zurück in die Rue de l'Homme-Armé. Es war manchmal sehr mühsam, Valjean zu observieren, da er für jeden Weg ewig zu brauchen schien, weil auch noch der letzte Bettler, das letzte zerlumpte Kind und der letzte streunende Hund mit Geld oder Essen versorgt wurde.

Am Nachmittag suchte Valjean eine Bank auf und danach einen Anwalt. Der Verdacht in Javert wuchs.

Am folgenden Tag lief der Vormittag ähnlich ab, am Nachmittag besuchte Valjean eine Wohnung und ein Haus mit Garten. Die Befragungen der Nachbarn ergaben, daß Valjean beides gehörte. Kein Wunder, daß der Mann so schwer ausfindig zu machen gewesen war, wenn er drei verschiedene Adressen benutzte.

Am Tag darauf bestieg Valjean zu Javerts Entsetzen eine Postkutsche. Für unverschämt viel Geld mietete Javert ein Pferd und folgte der Kutsche, bis er bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit erstmalig eine Rast einlegte. Es war Winter und ziemlich kalt, außerdem war Javert ohne Vorräte. Was hatte Valjean nur vor?

Schließlich ahnte Javert, wohin die Reise ging. Montfermeil, er hatte damals dort nach Valjean gesucht und in einer schäbigen Kneipe nach ihm gefragt. Tatsächlich verließ Valjean in dem kleinen Ort die Kutsche und ging zielstrebig in den Wald hinein.

Javert stellte sein Pferd unter und folgte in gehörigem Abstand. Mitten im Dunkel konnte er auf einer kleinen Lichtung sehen, wie Valjean grub und nach einer Weile eine Kiste zum Vorschein brachte. Valjean öffnete die Kiste, überprüfte den Inhalt und holte dann zwei einfache Silberleuchter heraus, die er einen Moment betrachtete. Dann packte er alles in die Kiste und schulterte diese.

Javert empfand das Verhalten bestenfalls als seltsam, doch dann schalt er sich selbst einen Idioten. Das Vermögen des M. Madeleine war nie gefunden worden; der Grund war offensichtlich, daß es in einem Wald bei Montfermeil im Boden gelegen hatte. Valjean hatte seinen Schatz jetzt gehoben, wahrscheinlich für Cosettes Mitgift.

Auf dem Rückweg nach Paris ließ Javert den Abstand größer werden; seine Beute würde in dieser Nacht nur seinen Schatz in Sicherheit bringen, nichts weiter.

Als Javert nach seiner Rückkehr in seine Wohnung zurückkehrte, fiel er wie ein Stein ins Bett. Er brauchte seinen Schlaf. Es waren nur noch wenige Tage bis mardi gras.

Doch in dieser Nacht schlief er alles andere als gut. Albträume quälten ihn, Albträume an seine Vergangenheit, an die er nie dachte. Und bevor er aus diesen Albträumen hochschreckte, hörte er eine Frauenstimme, die er fast fünfunddreißig Jahre nicht mehr gehört hatte, flehend sagen: „Ich warte auf dich, Xavi, aber ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich noch warten kann."

_AN: Wie meine Beta so treffend anmerkte, muß Javert eine Sehstörung haben, daß er das bunte, blinkende, leuchtende „Rette mich!" über Valjeans Kopf nicht sofort bemerkt hat…_


	3. 2 Kapitel

2. Kapitel

Unbemerkt gelang es Valjean, sich von den Feierlichkeiten von Cosettes und Marius' Hochzeit zu stehlen. Er hatte alles perfekt geplant, die gefälschten Papiere über Cosettes Herkunft, die Vollmacht für M. Gillenormand, seine eigene vorgetäuschte Verletzung…

Doch es war natürlich nicht zu planen gewesen, Cosette, sein Kind, in die Obhut eines anderen Mannes zu geben und dabei die Fassung zu bewahren. Er hatte sich nach seinem eigenen Dafürhalten ganz gut gehalten. Seit Marius von seiner Vergangenheit wußte, war Valjean sicher gewesen, daß er Haltung bewahren konnte und einfach aus Cosettes Leben verschwinden würde. Doch je weiter die Feier fortschritt, desto unerträglicher wurde es, all dem Treiben zuzusehen.

Schließlich ergriff Valjean die Flucht, warf einen letzten, verzweifelten Blick auf die überglückliche Cosette und hoffte, daß sie die Ausrede, er sei auf Reisen gegangen, nicht in Frage stellen würde. So unauffällig wie möglich und bemüht, niemandes Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, verließ er das Haus.

Es war mehr eine Gewohnheit von langen Jahren auf der Flucht, denn eine Notwendigkeit, trotzdem blickte Valjean die Straße entlang auf der Suche nach einem Verfolger - und erstarrte für einen Moment.

An einer Hausecke, schräg gegenüber des Hauses, in dem M. Gillenormand, seine Tochter, Marius und nun auch Cosette lebten, lehnte in einen langen grauen Mantel gehüllt Javert.

Während Valjean sich noch bemühte, sein Erschrecken niederzukämpfen und nicht dem Drang nachzugeben, schnellstmöglich zu flüchten, stieß Javert sich von der Hauswand ab und kam gemessenen Schrittes auf ihn zu. „Valjean", sagte Javert mit dem Hauch eines Kopfnickens.

„Was um Gottes Willen tun Sie hier?" Valjean hatte sein Entsetzen niedergerungen und seine Sprache wiedergefunden.

„Das, was ich seit Ihrem Besuch bei mir tue. Oder vielleicht die letzten zwanzig Jahre." Beinahe hätte Javert sich ein kurzes selbstironisches Grinsen gestattet. „Ich behalte Sie im Auge."

„Aber wieso?"

„Weil ich weiß, was Sie vorhaben, Valjean. Ich werde nicht zulassen, daß Sie tun, was Sie mir verboten haben."

Valjean wollte sofort heftig protestieren, doch Javert unterbrach ihn.

„Oh, sicher, natürlich weiß ich, daß Sie niemals von einer Brücke springen werden, es sei denn, um jemanden zu retten. Nein, was Sie vorhaben, ist ein Selbstmord auf Raten. Sie trennen sich von allem, was Ihnen etwas bedeutet, geben auf, ziehen sich zurück. Aber ich werde nicht erlauben, daß Sie das tun."

„Mit welchem Recht nehmen Sie sich heraus, mir vorzuschreiben, was ich zu tun habe?" Eigentlich ohne Absicht war in Valjeans Stimme wieder der Tonfall zu hören, den M. Madeleine benutzt hätte, um seinem Polizeichef zu befehlen, jemanden nicht ins Gefängnis zu werfen.

„Mit jedem Recht, verdammt." Auch Javerts Stimme wurde lauter. „Wer, wenn nicht ich, hat das Recht, Sie von einer solchen Dummheit abzuhalten? Seit wann nehmen Sie sich Rechte heraus, die Sie anderen nicht gönnen?"

„Es gibt absolut nichts, was Sie tun könnten, Javert."

„Da bin ich anderer Meinung." Javert verzog keine Miene. „Sie haben gesagt, Sie wollten Paris verlassen, vielleicht nach Süden reisen? Gut, wunderbar, dann begleiten Sie mich. Ich habe dort etwas zu erledigen."

„Sie haben nicht gerade ernsthaft vorgeschlagen, daß wir beide gemeinsam eine Reise antreten sollen, oder?" Valjean zweifelte an seinem Gehör, auch wenn dieses trotz seines Alters bisher einwandfrei funktioniert hatte. „Das ist lächerlich."

„Wieso sollte es das sein?" Das Gefühl, wenigstens einmal im Leben Valjean überrumpelt zu haben, war reiner Triumph. „Sie wollen in den Süden, ich will in den Süden, keiner von uns hat eine große Auswahl von Reisebegleitern. Und, wir würden uns nicht durch sinnloses Gerede auf die Nerven gehen."

„Wohl kaum." Dem letzten Punkt konnte Valjean schwerlich widersprechen.

„Sie schulden mir etwas, Valjean." Javert wußte genau, daß ein Appell an die Schuldgefühle seines alten Kontrahenten niemals vergebens sein würde. „Sie haben mir ein Leben aufgezwungen, das ich nicht will. Jetzt geben Sie mir wenigstens ein paar Wochen Zeit, Sie davon zu überzeugen, daß mein Leben sinnlos geworden ist, Ihres jedoch keineswegs. Wenn Sie danach immer noch meinen, sich selbst aufgeben zu wollen, tun Sie es."

„Das Ganze ist Ihnen ernst", stellte Valjean fest.

„Haben Sie mich etwa jemals scherzen gesehen?" fragte Javert trocken.

„Nein", antwortete Valjean. „Gescherzt haben Sie nie mit mir."

„Etwa mit anderen?" Für einen kurzen Moment wirkte Javert irritiert.

„Ich erinnere mich an einen Hut im Haus Gorbeau", erwiderte Valjean fast nebenbei. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es eine gute Idee ist, wenn ich Sie begleite. Meinen Sie nicht, daß wir uns schon an den Toren von Paris gegenseitig an die Kehle gehen würden?"

„Nun, würden wir uns gegenseitig beseitigen, hätten wir doch beide unser Ziel erreicht, oder?" Das Lächeln, was sich auf Javerts Lippen gestohlen hatte, gab seinem Gesicht etwas ungewöhnlich anziehendes, wie Valjean auffiel, der sich im nächsten Moment fragte, was die Worte „Javert" und „anziehend" im selben Satz zu suchen hatten.

„Was haben wir also zu verlieren?" fuhr Javert fort. „Also?"

Valjean blickte über die Schulter zurück zu dem Haus, aus dem er gekommen war, dann zu Boden und schließlich erneut Javert an. „Ich muß gestehen, daß ich keine Ahnung habe, warum ich das eigentlich mitmache, aber… Ja, ich werde Sie begleiten."

„Gut." Javerts Lächeln wurde ein wenig breiter.

„Wann wollen Sie aufbrechen?"

„Morgen früh. Ich hole Sie ab."

„Sie wissen ja, wo Sie mich finden."

„Sie waren so freundlich, es mir mitzuteilen." Javert warf einen Blick auf die Schlinge, in der Valjean seinen Arm trug und fragte neugierig: „Wird Sie das behindern?"

„Eher nicht." Valjean zog den Arm aus der Schlinge und nahm diese dann ab. „Ich wollte nur vermeiden, daß ich die Heiratspapiere unterschreiben muß. Keiner meiner zahllosen Namen wäre dafür geeignet gewesen."

In Javerts Nicken lag so etwas wie widerwillige Bewunderung. Die Tatsache, daß Valjean solche Dinge bedachte, würde das gemeinsame Reisen erleichtern, wenn sie beide derart vorrausschauend handelten. „Morgen früh um acht werde ich bei Ihnen sein."

Valjean nickte noch einmal und ging dann davon.

Javert blickte ihm nach. Er hatte nicht wirklich geplant, als er erkannte, was Valjean vorhatte, ihn zu seinem Reisebegleiter zu machen. Der Entschluß war langsam in ihm herangereift; je eindringlicher die Frauenstimme aus diesem Traum, den er seither jede Nacht gehabt hatte, nach ihm rief, desto tiefer fühlte Javert sich in einem Zwiespalt gefangen. Er konnte entweder Valjean im Auge behalten, oder aber dem Ruf Folge leisten. Da erschien es als die einzig logische Lösung, zusammen mit Valjean zu reisen.

Die Logik gab ihm leider keine Antwort darauf, wie er wochenlang mit diesem heiligen Sträfling in unmittelbarer Nähe und auf dem engen Raum einer Postkutsche leben sollte, ohne den Verstand zu verlieren.

XXX

Valjean war nicht in der Lage, in dieser Nacht ein Auge zuzumachen. Da waren der Kummer und die Verzweiflung darüber, daß Cosette ihn verlassen hatte und, hierdurch bedingt, das Gefühl, selbstsüchtig zu sein, anstatt sich über ihr Glück zu freuen.

Und dann dieses vollkommen absurde Angebot, das Javert ihm gemacht hatte… Statt sein Leben in Stille und Einsamkeit zu beenden, wie Valjean es vorgehabt hatte, würde er zusammen mit dem Mann, der ihn jahrelang rast- und erbarmungslos gejagt hatte, quer durch das Land reisen. Das war nicht nur absurd, das war völlig verrückt!

Nun, dachte Valjean, als er sich zum wiederholten Male von einer auf die andere Seite warf, da ich das Angebot angenommen habe, macht mich das dann wohl zu einem völlig Verrückten.

Ihm fehlte jegliche Vorstellung davon, wie so eine Reise, bei der er Javert den ganzen Tag um sich herum haben würde, aussehen sollte. Worüber sollten sie reden? Über die Vergangenheit? Viel zu schmerzlich, und außerdem viel zu streitträchtig. Über die Zukunft? Gab es denn eine Zukunft im Leben zweier nicht mehr junger, unglücklicher Männer?

Valjean hatte Visionen von ihm und Javert, wie sie sich stundenlang in einer Kutsche schlichtweg anschwiegen. Das war mit Sicherheit nicht das Leben, das er sich für die Zeit nach Cosettes Heirat ausgesucht hatte. Doch es schien, als habe er keine andere Wahl. Er hatte zugesagt, Javert zu begleiten, also mußten sie zumindest, bis sie im Süden von Frankreich angekommen waren, miteinander auskommen.


	4. 3 Kapitel

3. Kapitel

Es war Punkt acht Uhr, als Javert an die Tür der Rue de l'Homme-Armé Nummer 7 klopfte. Er hatte eine nicht sonderlich große Tasche über der Schulter und ein wenig Reiseproviant in den Taschen seines Mantels. Da er, wie immer, bereits seit zwei Stunden wach war, hatte ihn jede Müdigkeit verlassen.

Bevor der achte Schlag der nahegelegenen Kirchturmuhr verklungen war, hatte Valjean die Tür geöffnet. Er war zwar aufgrund der schlaflosen Nacht nicht halb so munter wie Javert, aber immerhin reisefertig. Auch er hatte eine kleine Reisetasche in Händen. Neben ihm stand allerdings eine zweite überdimensionierte Tasche.

„Was transportieren Sie da?" fragte Javert stirnrunzelnd. „Ihren gesamten Hausstand?"

„Ich habe mir vorgestellt, daß zumindest ich mit ziemlicher Sicherheit nicht wieder hierher zurückkehren werde", antwortete Valjean und zerrte die Tasche über die Schwelle, um die Tür zu schließen. „Ich habe nur das Wichtigste mitgenommen."

Javert, der ungerührt zusah, wie Valjean, dessen Bärenstärke ihm hinlänglich bekannt war, mühsam die große Tasche zu schultern versuchte, konnte eine spöttische Bemerkung nicht zurückhalten. „Ich hatte nicht erwartet, daß Sie ausgerechnet Ihre Steinsammlung als ‚wichtig' bezeichnen würden."

„Das ist keine Steinsammlung", widersprach Valjean etwas atemlos. „Nur Dinge, ohne die ich Paris unmöglich verlassen kann."

„Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, daß Ihr Herz an ‚Dingen' hängt", sagte Javert ehrlich überrascht, als sie den Hauseingang verließen.

„Nur an diesen." Valjean versuchte, das Gleichgewicht und gleichzeitig mit Javert Schritt zu halten. „Es ist etwas aus Cosettes Kindheit, das ich immer bei mir hatte, seit ich sie zu mir nahm. Dann zwei Kerzenleuchter, die mir der Bischof von Digne gab und damit meine Seele kaufte, und eine Bibel."

„Und das ist so schwer?"

Valjean lächelte verlegen. „Nun, ja, ich habe dann noch so ein paar Bücher eingepackt."

„Wieviele Bücher?" fragte Javert streng.

„Zwanzig." Valjean klang fast kleinlaut.

„Sie haben vor, zwanzig Bücher quer durch Frankreich zu schleppen?"

„Es war schon schwer genug, diese zwanzig auszuwählen…" Valjean warf einen fast bittenden Blick nach oben, der etwas von dem Blick eines kleinen Jungen hatte, der seine Eltern anfleht, das Hündchen, was er auf der Straße gefunden hatte, behalten zu dürfen.

Für einen langen Moment wußte Javert nicht, ob er lachen oder ärgerlich werden sollte. „Stellen Sie das Ding ab", sagte er schließlich im Befehlston.

Mit zerknirschtem Gesichtsausdruck nahm Valjean die Tasche von den Schultern und ließ sie vorsichtig auf das Pflaster sinken.

„Aufmachen", befahl Javert und stellte seine eigene Tasche ebenfalls ab.

Mutlos öffnete Valjean seine Tasche. Er wußte, daß es Wahnsinn war, so viele Bücher mitzunehmen, und daß Javert zu Recht ärgerlich war. Also widersprach er nicht.

Javert hockte sich vor die beiden Taschen und griff wahllos fünf Bücher aus Valjeans Tasche heraus.

Valjean biß die Zähne zusammen. Javert würde diese Bücher doch nicht einfach auf der Straße aussetzen?

Javert öffnete seine eigene Tasche, die nur etwa zur Hälfte gefüllt war, und warf die fünf Bücher achtlos hinein. Dann schloß er beide Taschen, erhob sich und griff nach seiner nun deutlich schwerer gewordenen. „Gehen wir", sagte er schroff und marschierte los.

Vollkommen fassungslos und mit halboffenem Mund starrte Valjean ihm nach. Das war bestimmt gerade nicht wirklich passiert!

Bevor es ihm gelang, auch nur ein einziges Wort des Dankes zu artikulieren, wandte Javert sich um. „Nun kommen Sie schon, wir werden noch die Kutsche verpassen."

Valjean beeilte sich aufzuschließen. Er ahnte, daß Javert jetzt keinen Dank hören wollte.

„Ach, und wenn ich mitbekomme, daß Sie auf dieser Reise nur ein einziges Buch kaufen", sagte Javert grimmig, „dann werfe ich diese fünf Freunde von Ihnen in meiner Tasche in den nächsten Teich, verstanden?"

„Verstanden", antwortete Valjean und strahlte.

XXX

Währen die Postkutsche auf miserablen Straßen südwärts rumpelte, lehnte Javert den Kopf gegen die Seitenwand und betrachtete Valjean, der es trotz seines schlechten Platzes schräg gegenüber geschafft hatte einzuschlafen. Ursprünglich hatten sie nebeneinander gesessen, daneben dann noch eine ältere Dame, deren Mann auf der gegenüberliegenden Bank saß. Beim ersten Halt kurz hinter Paris war ein weiteres Ehepaar eingestiegen, und natürlich hatte Valjean sofort der Frau seinen Platz angeboten; mit dem Ergebnis, daß er jetzt rückwärts zur Fahrtrichtung in der Mitte eingequetscht zwischen den beiden Ehemännern auf dem schlechtesten Platz im ganzen Wagen saß.

Märtyrer, dachte Javert, doch es klang nicht so verächtlich, wie er es geglaubt hatte. Irgend etwas war mit ihm passiert, da draußen auf dieser Straße zwischen den Büchern. Dieser Blick von Valjean, diesem Mann, der noch nie um etwas für sich selbst gebeten hatte, und auch jetzt nicht wagte, mit Worten etwas zu erbitten, hatte ihn, ja, gerührt. Und diese Freunde über ein paar simple Bücher… Was für ein unglaublicher, merkwürdiger Mann!

Javert hatte niemals die Gelegenheit gehabt, Valjeans Gesicht in den Einzelheiten studieren zu können, dieses unwirklich weiße Haar, die Fältchen, die in den letzten Monaten deutlich zu Tage getreten waren, auch wenn er noch immer jünger als seine fünfundsechzig Jahre wirkte…

Genau diesen Moment wählte Valjean, um die Augen zu öffnen und den Blick zu erwidern. Als wäre es Javert nicht schon peinlich genug gewesen, dabei erwischt worden zu sein, Valjean anzustarren, errötete er zu allem Überfluß auch noch.

Manchmal, nicht oft, aber doch manchmal fragte Javert sich, ob Gott Jean Valjean eigentlich absichtlich geschaffen hatte, nur um ihn selbst immer wieder in unangenehme Situationen zu bringen.

Zur Vermeidung einer weiteren unangenehmen Situation schloß Javert nunmehr seinerseits die Augen und gab vor zu schlafen.

XXX

Die Kutsche erreichte Fontainebleau am frühen Abend. In der Poststation war um diese Jahreszeit nicht allzuviel Betrieb, weswegen den Reisenden schnell zwei angenehme Zimmer zur Verfügung standen. Nachdem sie den Reisestaub abgeschüttelt hatten, trafen Javert und Valjean in der Gaststube zum Abendessen wieder zusammen.

Schnell hatte der Wirt Wasser und Wein auf den Tisch gestellt und machte sich daran, das Essen zu servieren. Valjean wollte Javert ein Glas Wein eingießen, doch dieser lehnte ab mit einem kurzen Kopfschütteln.

„Ich hätte mir denken können, daß Sie nicht trinken", sagte Valjean und goß ein wenig Wein in sein eigenes Glas. „Ich hoffe, es stört Sie nicht, wenn ich mir ein Glas gönne."

„Solange Sie nicht vorhaben, sich zu betrinken", erwiderte Javert und füllte sein Glas mit Wasser.

Valjean warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. „Nein, für gewöhnlich belasse ich es bei einem Glas zum Essen. Sie haben mir noch keine Gelegenheit gegeben, mich für heute morgen zu bedanken."

„Ich hatte nicht das Recht, Ihnen vorschreiben zu wollen, was Sie mitnehmen." Javert trank einen Schluck Wasser. „Es gibt somit keinen Grund, sich zu bedanken."

„Aber Sie hätten die Bücher nicht einpacken müssen, das war sehr großzügig", wandte Valjean ein.

Javert machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung und stellte erleichtert fest, daß die Unterhaltung dadurch unterbrochen wurde, daß der Wirt die Suppe auftrug.

Als Valjean den ersten Löffel der Suppe zum Mund führte, umspielten seine Lippen ein Lächeln. Er hatte nicht erwartet, daß Javert und er selbst etwas gemeinsam haben würden, doch unzweifelhaft teilten sie die Unfähigkeit, Dank angemessen entgegen zu nehmen. „Sie haben mir noch nicht gesagt, wohin wir eigentlich genau reisen."

„Ich werde es Ihnen mitteilen, sobald ich es selbst weiß."

„Sie kennen das Ziel unserer Reise nicht?" Valjean runzelte die Stirn.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt", entgegnete Javert. „Ich kenne das Ziel, ich weiß nur nicht, wo es sich derzeit befindet."

„Wenn Sie vorhaben, geheimnisvoll zu erscheinen, ist Ihnen das gerade gelungen." Valjean wartete einen Moment ab, ob Javert sein Rätsel aufzulösen gedachte, doch als dieser schwieg, fuhr er fort: „Dann werde ich mich wohl überraschen lassen müssen."

Unverzüglich nach dem Hauptgang zogen sich die beiden Männer auf ihre Zimmer zurück, ohne daß beim Essen noch etwas von Belang besprochen worden war.

Javert wünschte mit einem Nicken auf dem Flur vor ihren Zimmern eine „Gute Nacht" und war schon fast in seinem Zimmer verschwunden, als Valjeans Stimme ihn zurückrief.

„Ach, Javert, falls Sie etwas zum Lesen haben möchten, müssen Sie es nur sagen."

„Danke", erwiderte Javert trocken und fügte hinzu, bevor er die Tür schloß: „Ich habe fünf Bücher in meiner Tasche."

XXX

Am nächsten Morgen wartete Javert halb kopfschüttelnd, halb amüsiert neben der Kutsche und sah zu, wie Valjean eine Ewigkeit benötigte, um von der Tür der Poststation zur Kutsche zu gelangen, obgleich die Distanz nur ein paar Dutzend Meter betrug. Valjean kam jedoch deswegen kaum voran, weil sich zahlreiche bettelnde Frauen, Kinder und Alte um ihn versammelt hatten und ihn um Geld anflehten.

Absolut instinktsicher hatten sie Javert ohne ein einziges Wort passieren lassen und sich geradezu auf Valjean gestürzt, der aus den offenbar nicht versiegenden Quellen in seinen Taschen immer wieder neue Münzen zum Vorschein brachte. Das faszinierendste war allerdings dabei, Valjeans Gesichtsausdruck zu beobachten, der sich in keiner Weise durch die Bettler belästigt fühlte, sondern mit jeder Münze, die seine Hände verließ, mehr zu strahlen schien.

„Ihr Freund ist ja ein echter Heiliger", sagte der einzige andere Passagier, ein junger Offizier, der ebenfalls auf die Abfahrt wartete.

Javert warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Valjean, ein Heiliger? Vielleicht ja. Valjean, schlimmer noch, ein Freund? Das fehlte gerade noch.

Der Kutscher beugte sich von seinem Bock herab. „Ich muß los; also steigen Sie ein, Messieurs."

Javert öffnete den Mund, um Valjean heranzurufen – und schloß ihn wieder. Wie sollte er nach ihm rufen? Er konnte unmöglich „Valjean" quer über den Platz brüllen. Auch wenn die Wahrscheinlichkeit gering war, daß es jemand aufmerksam werden ließ, gab es dumme Zufälle; sonst wäre er selbst ja auch nie nach Montreuil versetzt worden. Hatte Valjean sich unter dem Namen Fauchelevent in der Poststation eingetragen, oder einen anderen Namen benutzt?

Javert rief das nächstliegende und unauffälligste: „Jean."

Valjean wandte sich irritiert um und starrte dann Javert erstaunt an. Seit Toulon hatte ihn niemand mehr beim Vornamen genannt.

Ein wenig fühlte Javert sich unter diesem Blick unbehaglich, doch immerhin hatte er jetzt Valjeans Aufmerksamkeit. „Soweit Sie nicht gerade die gesamte Reisekasse verteilt haben, sollten wir einsteigen, bevor die Kutsche ohne uns abfährt."


	5. 4 Kapitel

4. Kapitel

Die nächsten Tage der Reise verliefen vergleichbar dem ersten. Nach dem Frühstück wurde eine Kutsche bestiegen, die südwärts rumpelte, abend aßen Javert und Valjean gemeinsam, um dann sich auf ihre Zimmer zurückzuziehen. Um die tödliche Langeweile der Reise zu vertreiben, hatte Javert sogar Valjeans Angebot angenommen und blätterte in der Kutsche gelegentlich in einem der Bücher.

Beim Abendessen oder zu den seltenen Gelegenheiten, bei denen sich niemand außer ihnen im Wagen befand, hatte Javert sich angewöhnt, Fragen zu stellen darüber, wie Valjean ihm ein ums andere Mal entkommen war. Er fragte nach der Nacht in Petit-Picbus, nach den beiden Situationen im Haus Gorbeau, und Valjean gab bereitwillig Auskunft. Es schien ihm Freude und Erleichterung zu verschaffen, endlich nach so vielen Jahren über die Ereignisse sprechen zu können.

Aber mit wem hätte er auch zuvor darüber reden sollen? Sich jetzt, endlich gegenüber einer Person, die all dies kannte, öffnen zu können, war für Valjean eine ganz neue Erfahrung. Er hatte geglaubt, daß sie nicht über die Vergangenheit reden könnten, doch das Gegenteil war richtig. Sie verstanden sich hierbei, es entstand sogar in diesen Gesprächen eine Form von Vertrautheit, auch wenn keiner von beiden dies tatsächlich so bezeichnet hätte.

Bei der Übernachtung in Tours ergab sich eine kleine Abweichung von der Reiseroutine, da es im Gasthaus nur eine Art Suite gab bestehend aus zwei Schlafzimmern und einem Salon dazwischen. Javert und Valjean aßen in dem Salon zu Abend und zogen sich dann in die Schlafzimmer zurück.

Bei den vorherigen Übernachtungen hatte immer der Wirt oder ein Hausdiener Valjean geweckt – Javert war ja sowieso um sechs Uhr wach – in Tours stellte Javert zu seinem Mißfallen fest, daß der Hausdiener nur frisches Wasser gebracht und dabei festgestellt hatte, daß er selbst bereits wach war. Natürlich mußte der Diener vermuten, daß der bereits angekleidete Gast seinen Begleiter wecken würde. Also blieb Javert wenig anderes übrig als, wenn auch zögernd, Valjeans Schlafzimmer zu betreten, um diesen zu wecken.

Valjean lag im Bett auf der Seite und schien noch tief und fest zu schlafen. „Valjean", sagte Javert leise, doch offenbar reichte es nicht, um den Schlafenden zu wecken. Vorsichtig, und nicht ohne sich überwinden zu müssen, streckte Javert die Hand aus und berührte Valjean leicht an der Schulter. Diese leichte Berührung zeigte mehrere erstaunliche Reaktionen.

Valjean schlug instinktiv die Hand weg, riß dann seine Augen weit auf und floh ans andere Ende des Bettes, wo er Javert mit dem Blick eines in die Enge getriebenen Tieres anstarrte. Nach zwei Sekunden ließ er sich schweratmend in die Kissen fallen. „Meine Güte, Javert, tun Sie das bitte nie wieder."

„Was? Sie zum Frühstück wecken?"

„Wissen Sie, wie häufig ich nachts aus dem Schlaf hochgeschreckt bin, weil ich glaubte, Sie hätten mich gefunden und wollten mich verhaften?" Valjeans Atems beruhigte sich nur langsam wieder.

Javert murmelte etwas, das mit viel Phantasie eine Entschuldigung hätte sein können. Es war ihm nicht bewußt gewesen, welche Ängste bei Valjean vorhanden waren, so daß dieser schon durch eine solche Berührung derartig panisch reagierte. Natürlich, man konnte nicht jahrlang auf der Flucht überleben, wenn man nicht so etwas wie Verfolgungswahn entwickelte.

Trotzdem war da noch etwas in Javert, was ein merkwürdiges Gefühl auslöste. Es war fast so etwas wie Bedauern, daß ausgerechnet er in Valjean solche Ängste hervorrief.

XXX

In Poitiers betraten Valjean und Javert wie all die anderen Abende zuvor das Gasthaus der Poststation und baten um zwei Zimmer. Der Wirt bedauerte, aber er sei so gut wie ausgebucht, lediglich ein Zimmer habe er noch frei, das Bett darin sei breit genug für zwei.

Javert und Valjean wechselten einen Blick. „Sollen wir sehen, ob wir woanders zwei Zimmer bekommen?" fragte Valjean ein wenig unsicher.

„Ich fürchte, Sie werden nicht viel Glück haben", meinte der Wirt. „Morgen ist Markttag, da ist immer alles voll."

Javert erwog kurz die Möglichkeiten. Entweder konnte er die Nacht in einem vernünftigen Bett verbringen mit dem Nachteil, daß neben ihm ein Ex-Sträfling schlief, oder sie versuchten, ein anderes Quartier zu finden, was dazu führen konnte, daß sie keines fanden, der Wirt das freie Zimmer anderweitig vergab, und sie dann gar keine Unterkunft hatten. Da war der Sträfling im Bett mit Sicherheit das kleinere Übel. „Wir nehmen das Zimmer", entschied Javert, um sich dann bewußt zu werden, daß Valjean dies vielleicht unangenehmer sein mochte als eine Nacht auf der Straße. „Oder?"

„Ja, wir nehmen es", bestätigte Valjean. Er war froh, daß Javert die Entscheidung getroffen hatte, denn anderenfalls hätte er sich gefragt, ob er Javert zumuten konnte, sich ausgerechnet ein Bett mit einem flüchtigen Sträfling teilen zu müssen.

Das Zimmer stellte sich als angenehm heraus, und das Bett war so breit, daß auch bequem drei Personen dort hätten schlafen können. Trotzdem lag über dem Abendessen an diesem Tag eine gewisse Anspannung. Javert unterließ die schon fast zu einem Ritual gewordenen Fragen, und nachdem Valjean mehrere Male versucht hatte, eine Unterhaltung in Gang zu bringen und dabei nur einsilbige Antworten geerntet hatte, war er ebenfalls in tiefes Schweigen verfallen. Die Mahlzeit endete in unbehaglicher Stille.

Auch als sie ihr Zimmer betraten, fiel zunächst kein Wort. Dennoch hätte ein unbefangener Beobachter vermutet, daß es eine Absprache gegeben haben mußte, denn beide machten sich bettfertig, indem sie, jeder auf seiner Seite des Bettes, mit dem Rücken zueinander, ihre Kleidung mit ihrem Nachtzeug vertauschten. Während Javert seine Kleidung fast übertrieben sorgfältig auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett drapierte, kniete Valjean auf der anderen Seite nieder und betete.

Javert betrachtete diesen Anblick für einen kurzen Moment irritiert, dann mit einem Heben der Brauen. Vor einigen Monaten hätte er dieses Verhalten bei einem verurteilten Verbrecher heuchlerisch genannt, bei Valjean mußte er jedoch einsehen, daß es wirklich Ausdruck dessen Glaubens sein mußte.

Fast respektvoll wartete Javert, bis Valjean sich wieder erhoben hatte, bevor er zögernd die Decke des Bettes zurückschlug.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ein ruhiger Schläfer bin", begann Valjean langsam. „Seit Cosette und ich in das Konvent flüchteten, habe ich mit niemandem mehr im gleichen Zimmer geschlafen. Sollte ich also schnarchen, zögern Sie nicht, mich zu wecken."

„Seien Sie versichert, daß ich das tun werde." Javert stand immer noch etwas unschlüssig vor dem Bett. „Ich habe nicht vor, sollten Sie wirklich schnarchen, die ganze Nacht dabei zuzuhören. Ich schnarche übrigens nicht, wenn man meinen Kollegen Glauben schenken darf, die mit mir Bereitschaftsdienst hatten."

„Ich habe nicht erwartet, daß Sie schnarchen", erwiderte Valjean, nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und schlüpfte unter die Decke.

Dieser Anblick erleichterte Javert die Entscheidung, sich ebenfalls hinzulegen, keineswegs, denn zu seinem Entsetzen stellte er fest, daß das Bett lediglich über eine einzige Decke verfügte. Andererseits begann es, außerhalb des Bettes bereits kalt zu werden. Es war immerhin Februar, und selbst Poitiers war zu dieser Jahreszeit winterlich.

Javert blies die Kerze aus. Die Dunkelheit machte es erheblich leichter, sich auf dem Bett niederzulassen und sich auszustrecken. Er wandte Valjean den Rücken zu, zerrte an der Decke, so daß diese zum Großteil ihn und nur zu einem geringen Teil Valjean bedeckte, und schloß die Augen.

Valjean unternahm keinen Versuch, seine Hälfte der Decke zurückzuerobern, sondern begnügte sich mit dem Zipfel, der ihm geblieben war, selbst wenn er fröstelte. Er rutschte ein wenig dichter an Javert heran, um von dessen Körperwärme zu profitieren, ohne allerdings so nahe zu kommen, daß er ihn berührt hätte.

Beide Männer gaben vor, fest zu schlafen, und da es schwierig ist, den Zustand des Schlafes auf längere Dauer vorzutäuschen, schliefen sie nach einer Weile wirklich ein.

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als Javert von einem beunruhigenden Geräusch geweckt wurde. Für einen kurzen Moment fühlte er sich orientierungslos, hatte keinerlei Ahnung, woher das Geräusch gekommen sein mochte. Es dauerte mehrere Sekunden, bis er begriff, daß er ja nicht allein in diesem Zimmer war.

Das Geräusch, ein scheinbar mit Gewalt unterdrücktes Wimmern, kam von Valjean. Offenbar hatte dieser einen Albtraum. Javert beschloß, den Traum zu ignorieren, und versuchte, wieder einzuschlafen. Das Wimmern hörte nicht auf, sondern steigerte sich sogar noch. Es klang ganz und gar nicht gesund. Vielleicht war es gar kein Albtraum, sondern Valjean war krank und litt Schmerzen?

Javert setzte sich auf, tastete nach den Streichhölzern und zündete die Kerze wieder an. Neben ihm lag Valjean, offenbar doch in einem Albtraum gefangen, das Gesicht tränennaß, der Körper zitternd, und dabei unterdrückte Laute ausstoßend.

„Valjean, wachen Sie auf", forderte Javert ihn leise auf, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken. Von dem Morgen in Tours war ihm noch in lebhafter Erinnerung, wie der Ältere reagierte, wenn er unerwartet geweckt wurde.

Entweder drangen die Worte nicht zu Valjean vor, oder sie taten es und verschlimmerten den Albtraum, denn er begann, den Kopf hin und her zu werfen. Einen Augenblick betrachtete Javert Valjean, dann traf er mit einem leisen Seufzen eine Entscheidung. Er beugte sich über ihn, packte ihn bei den Schultern und schüttelte ihn sanft.

Das Schütteln reichte jedoch nicht aus, um Valjean zu wecken. Dieser begann vielmehr, wild um sich zu schlagen, als müsse er sich gegen einen Angriff verteidigen. Javert hatte oft genug gesehen, wozu diese Hände fähig waren. Er packte Valjeans Handgelenke und hielt sie fest, denn er hatte absolut nicht vor, mit einem versehentlich eingeschlagenen Schädel über Valjean in diesem Bett liegend zu sterben.

Es dauerte mehrere Minuten, bis Valjean aufhörte, sich zu wehren oder zu zittern, und erwachte. „Was…?" fragte er atemlos und starrte auf Javerts Finger, die ihn immer noch fest im Griff hatten.

„Sie hatten einen Albtraum", antwortete Javert und bemühte sich, ebenfalls wieder zu Atem zu kommen. „Sie haben gewimmert und um sich geschlagen. Ich habe verhindern wollen, daß Sie sich selbst oder mich verletzen."

„Entschuldigen Sie, ich wollte nichts dergleichen tun. Würden Sie mich loslassen?"

„Äh, ja, sicher." Javert war gar nicht bewußt gewesen, daß er Valjean noch immer festhielt. Er löste den Griff und ließ sich zurück auf sein Kissen sinken.

Valjean rieb sich die Handgelenke. „Danke, daß Sie mich geweckt haben. Das war nicht sehr angenehm."

„Haben Sie häufiger solche Träume?" Javert hatte kaum ausgesprochen und fühlte sich im selben Moment schrecklich indiskret.

Valjean schien die Frage jedoch nicht zu stören. Er legte sich auf die Seite, so daß er Javert beobachten konnte. „Manchmal. Öfter, wenn ich in einem unbekannten Zimmer schlafe, oder mich Erinnerungen oder Gedanken quälen."

Die nächste Frage kostete Javert enorme Überwindung. „Sind diese Albträume… meine Schuld?"

„Oh, Gott, nein", Valjean lachte leise auf. „Ich hatte diese Träume schon in Toulon, bevor Sie kamen, und in Montreuil, bevor Sie Polizeichef wurden. Sie kommen und gehen. Ich träume von Toulon, von meiner hungernden Familie, diesem Sarg, seit neuestem von der Kanalisation… Und je mehr ich mich bemühe aufzuwachen, desto schlimmer wird es. Seit ich wußte, daß ich aus Cosettes Leben verschwinden mußte, ist es häufiger geworden."

„Wie häufig?"

„Fast jede Nacht. Was ist mit Ihnen? Haben Sie je Albträume?"

„Nein." Javert schüttelte den Kopf und verbesserte sich sofort. „Doch. Einen, und der kehrt immer wieder."

„Wovon träumen Sie?"

„Das ist lange her. Zu lange, als daß es wichtig sein könnte." Javert hatte wenig Lust, über Einzelheiten seines Traumes zu sprechen. Valjean würde schon früh genug erfahren, was ihn in den Süden führte und daraus dann seine Schlüsse ziehen. „Schlafen Sie weiter. Ich werde mich noch eine Weile drüben in den Sessel setzen. Ich schlafe nicht leicht wieder ein."

Valjean war zu gewohnt, eigene Geheimnisse zu schützen, so daß er keine Anstalten machte, die Unterhaltung fortzusetzen. Er schloß die Augen, fand jedoch keinen Schlaf. Zu bewußt war ihm, daß Javert tatsächlich aufstand, sich in den Sessel am anderen Ende des Zimmers setzte und sich in seinen Mantel wickelte. Welch eine merkwürdige Reaktion!

Javert zog den Mantel dichter um sich. Er hatte nicht in diesem Bett bleiben können. Diese Vertrautheit während der Unterhaltung war tiefer gegangen als diejenige bei den Abendessen, denn sie war nicht aus Gesprächen über Ereignisse entstanden, sondern über Gefühle, wenn auch solche unbewußten wie Träume.

Da war etwas zwischen ihnen entstanden, was über widerwillige Akzeptanz hinaus ging. Javert wußte nicht, ob er dafür bereit war zu begreifen, was es war, ob er dafür überhaupt ein Wort fand. Er mußte darüber nachdenken, und das ging keinesfalls mit Valjean direkt neben sich.


	6. 5 Kapitel

5. Kapitel

Der anbrechende Morgen fand Javert noch immer in dem Sessel eingewickelt in seinen Mantel, wo er irgendwann im Laufe der Nacht eingenickt war.

Keiner der beiden Männer sprach über die Ereignisse der Nacht, weder beim Frühstück, noch auf der Weiterfahrt oder beim Abendessen. Auch wenn beiden bewußt war, daß in dieser Nacht etwas mit ihnen beiden geschehen war, so mochte keiner von ihnen dies zum Thema eines Gesprächs machen.

Als sie in Bordeaux ankamen, wich Javert von der üblichen Routine ihrer Abende ab. Er ließ sein Gepäck auf sein Zimmer bringen. „Ich habe etwas zu erledigen", sagte er dann zu Valjean. „Ich bin in etwa zwei Stunden zurück."

„Kann ich Sie begleiten?" fragte Valjean.

„Nein, das ist etwas, das ich nur alleine erledigen kann", antwortete Javert. „Aber vielleicht kann ich Ihnen schon sagen, wohin wir reisen, wenn ich zurück bin."

Nachdenklich sah Valjean Javert nach, als dieser das Gasthaus verließ. Wo mochte er nur hingehen? Bei einem anderen Mann hätte Valjean vermutet, daß er ein Abenteuer amouröser Art suchte, doch bei Javert erschien das ausgeschlossen. Wenn er jedoch Erkundigungen einziehen wollte, wohin sie reisen würden, war nicht zu verstehen, weswegen Valjean ihn nicht begleiten durfte. Überhaupt, zum ersten Mal dachte Valjean ernsthaft darüber nach, hatte Javert noch mit keinem Wort geäußert, was er eigentlich im Süden vorhatte, was ihn trieb, diese Reise zu machen. Was wollte er hier?

Je länger Valjean über diese Frage nachdachte, desto weniger nahe schien eine Antwort zu sein. Jede Idee endete mit einem „es wäre bei jedem anderen Mann einleuchtend, aber nicht bei Javert".

Valjean versuchte, sich mit einem Buch abzulenken, doch nachdem Javert bereit neunzig Minuten abwesend war, ging sein Blick in Abständen von fünf Minuten zur Uhr. Nach zwei Stunden der Abwesenheit begann Valjean, nervös zu werden. Nach einer weiteren Viertelstunde fing er an, unruhig auf- und abzulaufen. Javert war bestimmt in seinem ganzen Leben noch niemals zu irgend etwas zu spät gekommen. Das war kein gutes Zeichen. Wenn ihm nun etwas passiert war?

Sofort malte Valjean sich die unglaublichsten Dinge aus, die einem ehemaligen Polizisten in Bordeaux passieren konnte. Vielleicht war er auf einen ehemaligen Verbrecher getroffen, der ihn erkannt und attackiert hatte? Wenn er nun irgendwo verletzt lag und Hilfe benötigte?

Nach zweieinhalb Stunden griff Valjean nach seinem Mantel, fest entschlossen, sich auf die Suche nach Javert zu machen.

Er hatte gerade den Türknopf in der Hand, da klopfte es. Es war ein Klopfen, das eindeutig darauf hinwies, daß die Person draußen von der Polizei war. Niemand sonst klopfte auf diese Weise. Die Gedanken, die Valjean durch den Kopf schossen, reichten innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen über Kampf, Flucht zur Aufgabe, während er in der Bewegung erstarrte.

„Kommen Sie, Valjean, lassen Sie mich schon rein", kam von draußen Javerts Stimme.

Valjeans Hand zitterte leicht, als er die Tür öffnete. „Meine Güte, Javert, ich habe angefangen, mir Sorgen zu machen."

„Tatsächlich?" Javerts Antwort klang weniger ironisch, als er es beabsichtigt hatte.

„Wo haben Sie gesteckt?"

„Ich habe Erkundigungen eingezogen. Ich weiß jetzt auch, wohin uns die Reise führt. Nach Toulouse."

„Toulouse? Was ist in Toulouse?"

Javert zögerte einen Moment, antwortete dann jedoch. „Meine Mutter."

„Ihre Mutter?" Valjean machte zwei Schritte rückwärts und mußte sich setzen. „Ich wußte nicht, daß Sie eine Mutter haben."

„Natürlich habe ich eine Mutter, jeder Mensch hat eine Mutter", knurrte Javert unwillig. „Oder haben Sie geglaubt, ich wäre vom Klapperstorch über dem Palais de justice abgeworfen worden?"

„Der Gedanke ist mir schon gekommen", bemerkte Valjean fast unhörbar. „Sie und ich reisen nach Toulouse, um Ihre Mutter zu besuchen?"

„Es gibt ein paar Dinge, die ich mit ihr zu klären habe. Wahrscheinlich sammelt sich so etwas an in fast vierzig Jahren."

„Versuchen Sie mir gerade zu erklären, daß Sie Ihre Mutter vierzig Jahre nicht gesehen haben?" Valjean konnte nur fassungslos den Kopf schütteln.

„Wir hatten uns nie besonders viel zu sagen", erwiderte Javert lahm.

„Offensichtlich." Irgendwie faszinierte Valjean der Gedanke, daß Javert, der Polizeibeamte, der sein ganzes Leben immer seine Pflicht getan hatte, nicht nur eine Mutter besaß, sondern seine Sohnespflichten vernachlässigt hatte. Sträflich vernachlässig, fügte Valjean in einem Anfall von Sarkasmus für sich hinzu. „Und Ihre Mutter lebt in Toulouse?"

„Sie hält sich dort im Moment auf", berichtigte Javert.

„Ich frage mich, ob Sie ihr wohl ähnlich sind."

„Mit Sicherheit nicht." Javerts Reaktion fiel ein wenig zu heftig aus. Er haßte die Vorstellung, daß Valjean erfuhr, was er war, nicht nur aus Scham, sondern auch weil er ihn für einen verdammten Heuchler halten würde. Wenn er den Moment der Wahrheit noch etwas herauszögern könnte…

„Ich hoffe, Sie wollen mit mir nicht danach weiter durch Frankreich reisen und weitere Familienmitglieder besuchen", meinte Valjean nicht ganz ernsthaft. „Oder haben Sie auch noch vor, mir Ihren Vater vorzustellen?"

„Das hätte wenig Sinn. Mein Vater liegt seit fast fünfzig Jahren auf dem Sträflingsfriedhof von Toulon." Es war heraus, zumindest der erste Teil, und Javert mußte gestehen, daß er ein heimliches Vergnügen dabei fand, das Zimmer ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlassen, wo ein vollkommen fassungsloser Valjean zurückblieb.

Valjean war immer noch fassungslos, als er zum Abendessen nach unten ging. Überraschenderweise war es jedoch weniger der Umstand, daß Javerts Vater ein Sträfling gewesen war, der ihm die Fassung raubte, sondern die Tatsache, daß Javert es ihm gesagt hatte. Welch unglaubliche Überwindung mußte ihn das gekostet haben, es ausgerechnet gegenüber Valjean einzugestehen!

Javert kam erst herunter, als Valjean sich bereits an ihrem Tisch niedergelassen hatte. Javert nahm gegenüber Platz. „Nun sagen Sie es schon, damit wir es hinter uns haben."

„Was soll ich sagen?" fragte Valjean erstaunt.

„Daß Sie mich für einen Heuchler halten, der Sie verurteilt und selbst aus kriminellen Kreisen stammt."

„Ich halte Sie nicht für einen Heuchler. Ich bewundere, wie Sie es mit einer solchen Familiengeschichte geschafft haben zu werden, was Sie sind, und ich halte Sie für mutig, mir, gerade mir, zu erzählen, wo Sie herkommen."

„Sie müssen wütend auf mich sein." Javert klang fast flehend.

„Nein, bin ich nicht."

„Selbst Sie können sich so etwas nicht ohne negative Gefühle anhören."

„Wenn man es genau nimmt, empfinde ich ein wenig Stolz, daß Sie mir soviel Vertrauen entgegenbringen, um es mir zu erzählen", gab Valjean bescheiden zu.

„Manchmal wünschte ich mir, ich könnte begreifen, was ich Ihnen vorgeht", erwiderte Javert kopfschüttelnd.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich, und für einen kurzen Moment lag etwas, das sie beide nicht deuten konnten, zum Greifen nahe zwischen ihnen in der Luft.

Es war der Wirtin zu danken, die in diesem Augenblick das Essen brachte, daß die Situation nicht in Peinlichkeit endete.

XXX

Auf dem Weg von Bordeaux nach Toulouse war Javert noch schweigsamer als sonst. Er wollte nicht über das sprechen, was sie dort erwartete, denn er wußte nicht, wie er Valjean dies erklären sollte. Es war wesentlich besser, die Ereignisse für sich sprechen zu lassen, als einen verkrampften Erklärungsversuch zu unternehmen. Zudem fühlte er sich schuldig, daß er ernsthaft geglaubt hatte, Valjean wäre tatsächlich fähig gewesen, ihn einen Heuchler zu nennen.

Valjean schwieg, obwohl er zahllose Fragen über Javerts Vater gehabt hätte, doch aus eigener Erfahrung wußte er viel zu gut, daß ein so lange gehütetes Geheimnis langsam nach außen drang. Er wollte Javert nicht zusätzlich unter Druck setzen, ihm Dinge zu erzählen, zu dem dieser noch nicht bereit war.

Es war einer der ersten warmen Märztage, als sie Toulouse erreichten. Während Valjean wie üblich beim Aussteigen aus der Kutsche erst einmal damit beschäftigt war, die anwesenden Bettler mit Almosen zu versorgen, ging Javert zum Stallburschen der Poststation, fragte ihn leise etwas, erhielt eine Antwort und eine Richtungsangabe mit dem Arm und kehrte dann zur Kutsche zurück. „Kommen Sie, Valjean, wir müssen dort lang."

„Wollen wir nicht in der Station übernachten?" fragte Valjean irritiert.

Javert schüttelte den Kopf und schritt energisch voran.

Valjean benötigte einige Momente, bis er ihn eingeholt hatte. „Ich meine, Sie können doch nach vierzig Jahren nicht einfach davon ausgehen, daß Ihre Mutter uns beide bei sich unterbringen kann", wandte Valjean ein.

„Glauben Sie mir, es würde als Beleidigung aufgefaßt werden, wenn wir auch nur daran dächten, woanders zu nächtigen."

Zu Valjeans Erstaunen verließen sie das Stadtzentrum, durchquerten die Außenbezirke und verließen das Stadtgebiet. Da Javert jedoch zu wissen schien, wo das Ziel lag, versuchte Valjean nicht erneut, Einwände zu erheben. Schließlich erreichten sie eine Gegend, in der keine Häuser mehr vorhanden waren, nur eine Wiese mit etwa einem Dutzend bunter Wagen.

Javert atmete einmal tief durch, stellte seine Tasche ab und tat etwas, worauf Valjean sich keinen Reim machen konnte. Javert griff nach seinem Zopf, zog das schwarze Samtband heraus, was diesen zusammengehalten hatte, und schüttelte den Kopf, so daß seine Haare über beide Schultern herabfielen.

Valjean sah gleichzeitig fasziniert und erstaunt zu. In dreißig Jahren hatte er nur zweimal erlebt, daß Javerts Haare nicht absolut perfekt in einem Zopf zurückgebunden waren; einmal auf der Brücke, und das andere Mal in Poitiers, als sie sich das Bett teilen mußten. Es veränderte den vertrauten Anblick deutlich, hinter der beherrschten und disziplinierten Maske schimmerte etwas Wildes, Archaisches hindurch.

Valjean konnte die Augen nicht abwenden, so daß er fast verpaßt hätte, daß von den Wagen her ein Mann mit dunklen Haaren und einem Ring im Ohr auf sie zukam. Bevor der Mann etwas sagen konnte, sprach Javert ihn in einer Valjean unbekannten Sprache an. Lediglich Javerts Namen, der zweimal fiel, konnte Valjean verstehen.

Die Worte schienen den Mann zu beeindrucken, denn er ergriff Javerts Hand und schüttelte sie herzlich. Dann warf er Valjean einen mißtrauischen Blick zu und fragte Javert etwas. Javert antwortete etwas zögernd, als suchte er Worte in dieser fremden Sprache, die ihm nicht sofort einfielen.

Der Mann ergriff nun auch Valjeans Hand und sagte auf französisch: „Treten Sie näher. Wenn der Sohn von La Javert zurückkehrt und einen Freund mitbringt, dann ist auch dieser Freund uns mehr als willkommen."


	7. 6 Kapitel

6. Kapitel

Valjean benötigte fast den gesamten Weg bis zu dem Wagenlager hinüber, bis er sich davon erholt hatte, daß Javert ihn offenbar den sie empfangenen Roma als „Freund" beschrieben hatte. Natürlich, was hätte er sonst sagen sollen? Es wäre schwer möglich gewesen, diesem Mann ihre ganze komplizierte Beziehung zu beschreiben, was nebenbei vorausgesetzt hätte, daß sie sie selber verstanden.

Kurz bevor die anderen Bewohner des Lagers sich ihnen näherten, entfleuchten Valjeans Lippen all jene Fragen, die ihn bewegten, und ganz gegen seine Gewohnheit war ihm auch gleichgültig, wie indiskret sie sein mochten. „Ihre Mutter ist in einem Zigeunerlager? Was tut sie hier? Und wieso sprechen Sie die Sprache dieser Leute? Was genau geht hier eigentlich vor?"

Javert seufzte leise. Das alles zu erklären, würde sicher nicht einfach werden. „Ich weiß, Sie verlangen eine Erklärung, Valjean", begann er langsam. „Und ich schulde Ihnen auch eine. Ich werde jetzt meine Mutter begrüßen, und danach bin ich bereit, Ihre Fragen zu beantworten." Er wandte sich an den Roma, fragte ihn etwas und ging dann auf einen der Wagen zu, der mit allerlei exotischen Symbolen, Sternen, Spielkarten und einer große Kristallkugel bemalt war.

Auf einmal fühlte Javert sich unsicher, wußte nicht mehr, warum er eigentlich hierher gekommen war. Wenn diese Träume nur seinen überspannten Nerven geschuldet waren, und gar nicht von seiner Mutter stammten? Wie konnte er wissen, ob sie ihn überhaupt sehen wollte, wie sollte er ihr gegenübertreten? Sentimentalitäten waren ihm fremd, eine tränenreiche Wiedervereinigung hielt er genauso unrealistisch, wie sie das tatsächlich auch war.

Zögernd klopfte er an die Tür des Wagens. Von innen war ein schwer definierbares Murren zu hören, was Javert als „Herein" interpretierte. Er öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Es war schummrig im Inneren, so daß er einen Moment benötigte, um Einzelheiten erkennen zu können. Bevor er sich seine Augen vollständig an das Dunkel gewöhnt hatten, flog von irgendwoher ein Zinnbecher auf ihn zu, verfehlte ihn knapp und landete draußen vor der Tür.

„Das ist dafür, daß du so verdammt lange gebraucht hast", beschwerte sich eine dunkle, rauhe Frauenstimme.

„Dir auch einen guten Abend, Mutter", erwiderte Javert trocken und blieb stehen. „Und ich habe mit Sicherheit nicht getrödelt, um von Paris hierherzukommen."

„Vierzig Jahre nennst du nicht trödeln?"

Javert konnte endlich richtig sehen. In dem Bett am hinteren Ende des Wagens lag von zwei bunten Kissen gestützt eine alte Frau, deren graues Haar in wilden Locken über die Schultern hing. Ihr Gesicht war von Falten durchzogen, und sie sah älter aus, als sie sein konnte, auch wenn Javert ihr wahres Alter nicht kannte.

La Javert erwiderte den Blick und musterte ihren Sohn eingehend. „Du bist kein junger Mann mehr", sagte sie dann.

„Sieh in den Spiegel, Mutter, wir werden alle nicht jünger", antwortete er.

„Was willst du hier? Wieso bist du gekommen?"

„Wieso hast du mich gerufen?" fragte er zurück.

La Javert lachte rauh. „Ich habe dich in den letzten vierzig Jahren mehrfach gerufen, aber du warst zu sehr damit beschäftigt zu vergessen, was du bist, um auf meine Rufe zu hören."

„Und warum habe ich diesen Ruf deiner Meinung nach jetzt gehört? Ich glaube nicht, daß du vorher versucht hast, mir irgendwelche Träume zu schicken."

„Vielleicht habe ich es nicht intensiv genug versucht", gab La Javert zu. „Aber ich habe mehrfach die Karten für dich gelegt, seit ich weiß, daß mein Tod nahe ist. Und die Karten haben mir gesagt, daß du am 6. oder am 7. Juni 1832 hättest sterben sollen. Aber du bist nicht tot. Und ich würde gerne wissen, warum nicht."

„Du klingst ja nicht so, als würde es dich erfreuen, daß deine Karten sich geirrt haben." War der einzige Grund, der ihn quer durch Frankreich getrieben hatte, tatsächlich, daß ein paar Karten nicht in der Lage waren, das irrationale Verhalten eines Ex-Sträflings vorherzusehen?

„Also, sagst du mir jetzt, warum die Karten sich geirrt haben?" bohrte La Javert weiter.

„Es gibt einen Menschen, der offenbar, ohne in deinen Karten aufzutauchen, den unbedingten Wunsch hat, mich am Leben zu lassen."

„Ah, also doch", ein kleines, fast boshaftes Lächeln tauchte auf den Lippen der alten Frau auf, „ich habe schon gar nicht mehr gehofft, daß es eines Tages doch jemand schafft, dein Herz zu rühren. Wer ist sie?"

„Sie?" fragte Javert und war für einen kurzen Moment ungewohnt verständnislos. Dann gab er ein Geräusch von sich, was verdächtig nach einem Lachen klang. „Verschone mich doch bitte mit diesem romantischen Klischees, daß mich eine Frau vor dem sicheren Tod errettet und meinem Leben einen neuen Sinn gegeben hat. Der Mensch, von dem ich sprach, ist ein flüchtiger Sträfling mit Heiligenschein."

La Javert warf ihrem Sohn einen langen, nachdenklichen Blick zu. „Du kannst einen tatsächlich immer wieder überraschen. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, daß du zu denen gehörst."

„Zu ‚denen'?"

„Zu den Männern, die Männer statt Frauen bevorzugen."

Javert war für einige Momente starr vor Entsetzen. Wie konnte seine Mutter es wagen anzudeuten, er würde Männer anziehend finden? Schlimmer, er würde Valjean anziehend finden? Sicher, Frauen hatten ihn nie sonderlich interessiert, aber das galt auch für andere Männer, wenn man von einer Ausnahme absah. Nein, das war kein Gedanke, den er zuende führen wollte. „Du irrst dich, Mutter, wie du dich immer geirrt hast, wenn es um mich ging." Mit einer heftigen Bewegung drehte Javert sich um, verließ den Wagen und schlug die Tür zu, wobei es seiner Laune nicht gerade zuträglich war, daß die Tür nicht ins Schloß fiel, sondern sich wieder öffnete. Wütend marschierte er von dem Wagen fort, nur damit sein Blick auf Valjean fiel, der offenbar von den anderen Roma gut versorgt worden war, da er bequem an einen Stein gelehnt am Feuer saß, und einen Becher und ein Hühnerbein in den Händen hielt. Valjean sah auf und blickte Javert auffordernd an.

Javert stöhnte innerlich auf. Nachdem, was seine Mutter ihm gerade an den Kopf geworfen hatte, war Valjean mit Abstand die letzte Person, mit der er sprechen wollte. Andererseits hatte er versprochen, alles zu erklären, wenn er seine Mutter begrüßt habe. Und erstens hatte der das jetzt, und zweitens hielt er seine Versprechen.

„Sie sehen nicht aus, als ob die Begegnung mit Ihrer Mutter erfreulich war", bemerkte Valjean zwischen zwei Bissen.

„Ich möchte nicht darüber reden", knurrte Javert.

Valjean musterte ihn kurz und beschloß, das Thema zu wechseln. „Die Freunde Ihrer Mutter waren so freundlich, mir etwas zu essen zu geben. Und sie haben darauf bestanden, den Wagen dahinten für uns zu räumen. Ich wollte das ablehnen, aber dann schien es, als würde ich sie damit beleidigen."

„Ich habe Ihnen ja gesagt, daß sie so etwas als Beleidigung auffassen würden." Javert seufzte und ließ sich neben Valjean auf dem Boden nieder. Er nickte dankbar, als Valjean neben sich griff und ihm eine zweite Hähnchenkeule und einen Becher Wasser reichte. „Zunächst einmal, diese Leute sind nicht Freunde meiner Mutter, sondern ihre Verwandtschaft. Und damit auch meine." Er schloß die Augen und wartete darauf, daß Valjean etwas sagte.

Dieser benötigte einen Augenblick, um die Worte ganz zu sich durchdringen zu lassen. „Dann sind Sie ein gebürtiger Zigeuner."

„Ja." Javert öffnete die Augen. „Ich bin ein Roma."

„Und doch sind Sie geworden, was Sie sind."

„Ich bin fortgegangen, bevor ich dreizehn war. Bevor ich die Entscheidung treffen mußte, ein Gaukler wie meine Mutter oder ein Dieb wie mein Vater zu werden."

„Und Sie haben das niemals jemandem erzählt, habe ich recht?" fragte Valjean nach einer Weile mitfühlend. Er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie es war, als jemand zu leben, dessen Vergangenheit ein Geheimnis bleiben mußte, schließlich hatte er die letzten achtzehn Jahre nichts anderes getan.

„Ich habe nur ein einziges Mal darüber gesprochen; als M. Chabouillet, der Sekretär des Conte d'Anglès, mich zum Inspektor befördern wollte. Ich hielt es für angemessen, daß er wußte, wen er beförderte. Er hat es ignoriert."

„Weswegen hätte er auch nicht?"

„Es mag für Sie schockierend sein, aber die wenigstens Menschen laufen wie Sie mit einem Heiligenschein herum, sondern die meisten glauben von jedem nur das schlimmste."

„Wie Sie es auch tun."

„Was?"

Valjean veränderte seine Sitzposition so, daß er Javert gegenüber saß. „Ich rede jetzt nicht von der Vergangenheit, da haben Sie mich für das gehalten, was ich war, einen flüchtigen Sträfling und Dieb. Ich meine jetzt. Sie haben mich quer durch Frankreich gezerrt, ohne mir zu sagen, weswegen, und alles nur weil Sie befürchteten, ich würde Sie verachten dafür, woher Sie kommen?"

Javert biß sich auf die Lippe. Es war schlimm genug, daß Valjean recht hatte, doch im Zusammenhang mit den Worten seiner Mutter fragte er sich auf einmal, warum ihm so wichtig war, daß Valjean weiterhin eine gute Meinung von ihm behielt. „Es ist Ihnen gleichgültig?"

„Gleichgültig ist nicht das Wort, das ich wählen würde", erwiderte Valjean. „Ich bin froh, daß ich es weiß, denn damit kann ich manches andere besser verstehen."

„Es ist wirklich nicht verwunderlich, daß die Karten Sie nicht berücksichtigen konnten", murmelte Javert zu sich selbst, allerdings nicht so leise, daß es Valjeans Ohren entgehen konnte.

„Ich verstehe nicht."

„Meine Mutter hat meinen Tod im letzten Juni in den Karten gesehen und versteht nicht, warum ich am Leben bin", erklärte Javert. „Meine Mutter ist eine Wahrsagerin."

Bevor Valjean in der Lage war, auf diese Feststellung etwas zu erwidern, tippte ihm jemand auf die Schulter. Er wandte sich um und blickte einem kleinen Mädchen ins Gesicht, welches eine sehr vage Ähnlichkeit mit dem Kind, das Cosette gewesen war, aufwies. Sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Es verging kein Tag, an dem er nicht mehrfach an seine Tochter dachte, doch irgendwie schien sie hier in diesem Lager weiter fort zu sein als anderswo. „Was kann ich für dich tun, mein Kind?"

„La Javert möchte Sie sprechen", sagte das Mädchen schüchtern.

„Mich?" fragte Valjean irritiert nach. „Bist du sicher, daß sie nicht den anderen Herren sprechen will?"

Das Mädchen nickte mit Überzeugung.

„Wieso möchte Ihre Mutter mit mir sprechen?" wandte sich Valjean wieder an Javert.

Der schnitt eine Grimasse. Er hatte so eine Ahnung, aber die konnte er unmöglich äußern, ohne das zu enthüllen, was seine Mutter ihm unterstellt hatte. „Vielleicht will sie aufklären, warum Sie nicht in den Karten sind", sagte er statt dessen und fand dies selbst nicht überzeugend.

Valjean stand auf und klopfte sich den Staub von den Kleidern. „Dann werde ich versuchen, es herauszufinden." Er warf Javert noch einen kurzen Blick zu und ging langsam zu dem Wagen hinüber.

Es war ein komisches Gefühl, was ihn beschlich, als er die Stufen zur Tür hinauf stieg. Man traf nicht jeden Tag die Mutter eines Mannes, vor dem man sich fast drei Jahrzehnte gefürchtet hatte.

Valjean klopfte an die offenstehende Tür und trat ein. Wie schon Javert vor ihm benötigte er einige Sekunden, um seine Augen an das dunkle Innere des Wagens zu gewöhnen. „Sie wünschten mich zu sprechen, Mme. Javert?" fragte er in Richtung des Umrisses auf dem Bett.

„‚Madame' hat mich schon Jahrzehnte niemand mehr genannt."

Valjean versuchte, im Gesicht der alten Frau auf dem Bett eine Ähnlichkeit zu Javert zu erkennen. Die Augen, wach und ein bißchen arrogant, waren zweifellos vererbt worden. Gleichzeitig fühlte auch Valjean sich eingehend gemustert.

„Sie sind das also, dessen Eingreifen meine Karten durcheinander gebracht hat." La Javert schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hatte Sie mir eigentlich anders vorgestellt."

„Ich hoffe, ich enttäusche Ihre Erwartungen nicht zu sehr", sagte Valjean verbindlich.

„Eigentlich bin ich ganz zufrieden, ich hatte Schlimmeres befürchtet." La Javert deutete auf den Stuhl neben ihrem Bett, und Valjean nahm Platz. „Sie haben meinem Sohn das Leben gerettet."

Valjean blickte zu Boden. Hoffentlich würde sie ihm jetzt nicht überschwenglich danken.

„Ich bin nicht glücklich damit, wie er ist. Das war ich nie. Aber wenn es denn nun Sie sind, der aus ihm einen Menschen macht, ist das wohl in Ordnung."

„Sie sprechen in Rätseln, Madame."

„Ich habe, seit mein Sohn fortgegangen ist, jeden Tag die Karten für ihn gelegt. Ich wußte immer, wo er war, und was er tat. Ich wußte, wenn er befördert wurde, bevor er es wußte. Er hat mich nie besucht, mir nie eine Nachricht geschickt, und trotzdem wußte ich immer, was er tat."

Valjean schluckte. Diese ihm völlig fremde Frau erzählte ihm gerade von ihren Gefühlen zu ihrem Sohn, nur begriff er nicht, worauf sie damit hinauswollte. „Sie haben all die Jahre versucht, in Kontakt zu bleiben?"

„Ja, auch wenn er dies bestimmt nicht wollte."

„Vielleicht sollte Sie es ihm einfach einmal sagen", sagte Valjean. „Es kann nichts schaden, wenn er es weiß."

La Javert nickte langsam. „Haben Sie Kinder?"

„Eine Tochter."

Sie griff neben sich und zog einen Stapel Spielkarten hervor, der Spuren von ausgiebigem Gebrauch zeigte. „Ich werde die Karten für Sie legen."

„Ich, äh, ich halte nichts davon…", versuchte Valjean so höflich wie möglich abzulehnen, doch La Javert mischte die Karten bereits und begann, sie auf ihrer Bettdecke auszubreiten.

„Das hier, der Pik König, ist mein Sohn, mein Xavi", erklärte sie.

„Xavi, ist das sein Vorname?" erkundigte Valjean sich neugierig.

La Javert blickte ihn ob dieser Frage erstaunt an. „Natürlich nicht. ‚Xavi' ist die katalanische Form von ‚Xavier', und weil es wie eine Verkleinerung von ‚Javert' klingt, habe ich ihn so gerufen, als er noch ein Kind war, um ihn von seinem Vater zu unterscheiden." Sie legte die nächste Karte aus. „Und das sind Sie."

„Ich bin die Herz Dame?" fragte Valjean entgeistert.

La Javert zuckte die Achseln. „Sie können nicht erwarten, daß die Karten für Ihren Fall etwas Passendes haben. Nehmen Sie es als Symbol. Hier haben Sie die Kreuz Dame, das ist Ihre Tochter. Sie sind von Ihrer Tochter fortgegangen, es geht ihr zwar gut, aber sie vermißt Sie. Sie werden sie wiedersehen."

Valjean sog den Atem ein. Er glaubte nicht an Wahrsagerei, aber der Gedanke, Cosette trotz all seiner Vorsätze wiederzusehen, ließ sein Herz trotzdem schneller schlagen.

„Aber hier, ich sehe eine starke Verbindung zum Pik König. Er braucht Sie. Er mag noch dagegen ankämpfen, doch er wird bald verstehen, daß es keinen Zweck hat, daß er sich dem stellen muß."

Die Vorstellung, daß Javert ihn brauchen könnte, erschien Valjean so absurd, daß er beinahe darüber gelacht hätte, und doch war sie unwiderstehlich auf eine verrückte, verdrehte Weise.

Bevor sie weitersprechen konnte, begann La Javert zu husten. Das Husten hörte nicht auf, sondern wurde immer stärker, bis sie kaum noch Luft zu bekommen schien. Valjean sah sich um, goß Wasser aus der Kanne in einen Becher, hielt den Körper der alten Frau fest und flößte ihr Wasser ein, wie er es vor so vielen Jahren in Montreuil bei den Schwestern im Krankenhaus der Fabrik abgeschaut hatte.

La Javert ließ sich nach hinten in die Kissen sinken und versuchte, ruhig zu atmen.

„Was fehlt Ihnen, Madame?" fragte Valjean besorgt.

„Was mir fehlt?" fragte La Javert mit jener brutalen Offenheit zurück, die offenbar an ihren Sohn vererbt hatte. „Ich sterbe."

„Es tut mir leid, das zu hören." Valjean hatte genügend Sterbende gesehen, um zu wissen, daß sie die Wahrheit sagte. „Wenn ich irgend etwas tun kann…"

„Das können Sie tatsächlich." La Javert richtete sich auf und griff nach seiner Hand. „Achten Sie auf meinen Sohn. Passen Sie auf ihn auf, daß er nicht wieder irgendwelchen Unsinn macht. Können Sie das tun?"

„Natürlich."

„Versprechen Sie es mir."

„Ich verspreche es." Valjean fühlte sich um ein Jahrzehnt zurück versetzt, wo eine andere sterbende Frau in einem anderen Bett ihn bat, sich um ihr Kind zu kümmern.

„Dann können Sie jetzt gehen, ich muß mich ausruhen", sagte La Javert.

Etwas derartiges hätte allerdings die andere Frau in dem anderen Bett nicht zu ihrem Bürgermeister gewagt zu sagen.

Valjean erhob sich, verabschiedete sich und verließ den Wagen. Draußen war es inzwischen vollständig dunkel geworden. Mühsam suchte er den Weg zu dem Wagen, in dem sie übernachten sollten. Javert war draußen nirgends zu entdecken.

Valjean betrat vorsichtig den Wagen und stellte fest, daß dieser von einer kleinen Kerze erleuchtet wurde. Javert saß auf dem einzigen Stuhl und jonglierte gedankenverloren mit drei Bällen, ein Anblick, den zu sehen, Valjean niemals erwartet hatte. „Ich wußte nicht, daß Sie so etwas können", bemerkte er.

„Ich mußte es als Kind lernen", antwortete Javert, ohne im Jonglieren innezuhalten. „Was hat sie von Ihnen gewollt?"

„Sie hat mich gebeten, auf Sie Acht zu geben."

„Wie bitte?" Javert geriet aus dem Takt, die Bälle fielen zu Boden.

„Offenbar hat es eine gewisse Tradition, daß kranke Mütter mich bitten, auf ihre Kinder achtzugeben." Valjean grinste verlegen. Er wollte lieber nicht über das andere nachdenken, was die alte Frau ihm gesagt hatte.

„Ich bin kein kleines Mädchen", knurrte Javert.

„Offensichtlich nicht. Aber trotzdem nehmen Sie vielleicht einen Rat von mir an." Als Javert nicht antwortete, fuhr Valjean fort. „Ich habe meine Eltern sehr früh verloren, Cosette war ein kleines Mädchen, als ihre Mutter starb… Weder ich noch sie hatten eine Gelegenheit, Abschied zu nehmen."

„Was wollen Sie mir sagen, Valjean?"

„Ihre Mutter liegt im Sterben. Lassen Sie die Gelegenheit nicht verstreichen, sich mit ihr auszusprechen. Auch wenn Sie es mir nicht glauben wollen, wird der Zeitpunkt kommen, wo Sie es sonst bedauern werden."

Javert starrte ihn wortlos an. In ihm kämpften unterschiedliche Gefühle, von denen dasjenige, Valjean zu sagen, er solle sich um seinen eigenen Kram kümmern, fast übermächtig war.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wandte Javert den Blick ab, stand auf und verließ den Wohnwagen ohne ein weiteres Wort, um den Rest der Nacht auch nicht zurückzukehren.

_AN: Ich gebe zu, ich habe keine Ahnung, ob die Karten, die La Javert gelegt hat, in der Kunst des Kartenlegens irgendeinen Sinn machen würden…_


	8. 7 Kapitel

7. Kapitel

Valjean erwachte am nächsten Morgen trotz der Tatsache, daß Javert die Nacht woanders verbracht hatte, zusammengerollt auf einer Seite des Bettes in dem Wagen.

Es lag Nebel über dem Lager, wie ihm ein Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte. Für einen langen Moment blieb Valjean liegen und genoß den Gedanken, heute nicht wieder in eine schlecht gefederte Postkutsche mit Fremden gezwängt zu werden.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zum vorherigen Abend zurück. Es hatte seine Zeit gebraucht, bis die ganze Tragweite dessen, was La Javert gesagt hatte, tatsächlich zu ihm vorgedrungen war. Er hatte zuvor einfach nicht darüber nachgedacht, nicht weil er es nicht bemerkt hatte, sondern weil es viel zu offensichtlich gewesen war, um darüber zu sinnieren. Er war noch nicht einmal in der Lage, den Zeitpunkt zu benennen, an dem es geschehen war. Dazu war der Prozeß viel zu langsam und unmerklich vor sich gegangen.

Was für ein Desaster! dachte Valjean und schwor sich, seine soeben gewonnenen Erkenntnisse tief in sich zu begraben. Er wollte lieber gar nicht erst in Erfahrung bringen wollen, in welcher Weise Javert auf diese Erkenntnisse reagieren würde.

In melancholischer Stimmung stand Valjean schließlich auf, wusch sich und kleidete sich an. Er hatte kaum den Wagen verlassen, als er bereits einen Becher mit dampfendem Kaffee und ein Stück Brot in die Hand gedrückt erhielt. Er hockte sich auf die Stufen des Wagens und sah dem Lagertreiben zu, wie die Männer die Pferde versorgten, und die Frauen webten. Plötzlich stand das kleine Mädchen, das ihn gestern zu La Javert gerufen hatte, vor ihm, hielt ihm mit der rechten Hand eine einbeinige Holzpuppe, mit der linken Hand das fehlende Bein unter die Nase und fragte: „Kannst du das wieder heilmachen?"

Zehn Minuten später hatte Valjean etwas Leim aufgetrieben, sein Frühstück stand längst vergessen neben ihm, und gemeinsam mit dem Mädchen reparierte er die Puppe. Kaum waren sie fertig, erschien ein Junge, offenbar der kleine Bruder des Mädchens, und hielt Valjean ein Holzpferd hin, das in zwei Teile zerbrochen war. Der Leim reichte aus, um auch dieses Spielzeug wieder zusammenzufügen.

Die beiden überglücklichen Kinder verlangten daraufhin, daß er mit ihnen und den reparierten Spielsachen spielen sollte, und schon bald saß Valjean zwischen ihnen auf der Erde. An den wilden Abenteuern, die sie auf dem Lagerplatz vorgaben zu erleben, nahm er amüsiert teil. Nach einer halben Stunde hatten die Kinder ihn als ihren neuen Onkel Jean quasi adoptiert. Als Valjean schließlich vom Herumtoben sein Alter spürte, holte er aus dem Wagen eines seiner Bücher und begann, ein Märchen vorzulesen, das Cosette immer wieder hatte hören wollen, „Cendrillon".

Es war fast Mittag, als sich am Wagen von La Javert die Tür öffnete. Valjean hörte mitten im Satz auf zu lesen und blickte hinüber. Javert trat mit versteinerter Miene und einer sehr geraden Haltung, die sogar in seinem Fall übertrieben wirkte, ins Freie. Er ging zu Carles, dem Mann, der sie gestern empfangen hatte, und sprach leise mit ihm.

Carles nickte und legte Javert seine Hand in einer tröstenden Geste auf die Schulter. Javert schob die Hand fort, wandte sich ab und verließ das Lager. Wenige Augenblicke später setzte ein hörbares Wehklagen unter den Frauen ein. Valjean schloß kurz die Augen, öffnete sie wieder und bekreuzigte sich. Er mußte die Worte nicht verstehen, um zu begreifen, was geschehen war. Die Kinder waren gleichfalls aufgestanden und entfernten sich, um zu erkunden, was der Lärm zu bedeuten hatte.

Valjean blieb unentschlossen stehen. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Sollte er Javert nachgehen, der jedoch den Eindruck erweckt hatte, allein sein zu wollen? Javert wollte mit Sicherheit nicht dabei beobachtet werden, wie er trauerte – falls er trauerte. Andererseits war es für Valjean schon seit langem unmöglich, tatenlos zuzusehen, wie jemand möglicherweise litt.

Langsam, um Javert einen Vorsprung und damit die Möglichkeit, sich zu fassen, zu geben, folgte Valjean ihm. Javerts Weg führte ihn von der Stadt weg zunächst entlang mehrerer Felder, dann in ein Wäldchen hinein. An einem Bach, der durch das Wäldchen lief, blieb er stehen. Vorsichtig näherte sich Valjean.

Javert stand unbeweglich am Ufer des Baches und starrte auf das Wasser. „Es besteht kein Grund, mir nachzulaufen", sagte er, ohne sich umzuwenden oder ein anderes Zeichen gegeben zu haben, das darauf hindeutete, daß er Valjeans Anwesenheit bemerkt hatte. „Ich habe nicht die Absicht, mich in dieses Rinnsal zu stürzen, zumal das angesichts der geringen Tiefe auch wenig Sinn hätte."

„Ich bin Ihnen nicht nachgegangen, weil ich befürchtete, Sie würden eine Dummheit machen", erwiderte Valjean. „Ich dachte nur, Sie möchten vielleicht reden."

„Worüber? Wie eine Nacht am Sterbebett meiner Mutter meine gesamte Beziehung zu ihr veränderte?" fragte Javert spöttisch. „Wohl kaum. Oder möchten Sie hören, daß ich Ihnen erzähle, wie dankbar ich für Ihre Ratschlag bin, die Gelegenheit zu nutzen?"

„Sie sollten eigentlich wissen, daß ich nicht an Dankbarkeit interessiert bin", antwortete Valjean ruhig. „Aber nach dem, was hinter Ihnen liegt, und damit meine ich nicht nur die letzte Nacht, sollten Sie nicht allein vor sich hingrübeln."

„Ihnen ist schon klar, daß das aus Ihrem Munde ein wenig merkwürdig klingt, oder? Ich meine, wer von uns ist denn von der Hochzeit seiner Tochter davongelaufen, um sich still und heimlich zu Tode zu grübeln?"

Valjean verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht. Ihm war sehr wohl bewußt, daß Javert viel zu aufgewühlt war, um zu begreifen, wie verletzend seine Worte waren. „Ich versuche nur, Ihnen zu helfen."

„Die letzten Male, als Sie mir geholfen haben, ging es mir hinterher schlechter als vorher. Vielleicht ist Ihre Hilfe nicht gut für mich."

„Ich glaube, wir haben dieses Gespräch bereits auf der Brücke geführt. Und meine Meinung hat sich seitdem nicht geändert."

Javert klang auf einmal sehr müde. „Lassen Sie mich bitte einfach ein paar Stunden nachdenken, ich komme dann zurück ins Lager."

Valjean seufzte. „Wie Sie meinen." Er war nicht vollkommen überzeugt, trotzdem gab es wenig andere Möglichkeiten, als Javerts Wunsch nach Einsamkeit zu respektieren. Valjean wandte sich um und wollte zum Lager zurückkehren, drehte dann jedoch noch einmal den Kopf in Javerts Richtung. „Ich möchte Ihnen noch einmal sagen, daß ich da bin für Sie, wenn Sie etwas brauchen, egal ob Sie reden möchten oder etwas anderes."

Javerts Reaktion war unerwartet heftig. „Herrgott, Valjean", fuhr er ihn an, „das weiß ich doch."

Valjean entfernte sich mit schnellen Schritten; er wollte auf keinen Fall, daß Javert sah, welche Wirkung die letzten Worte auf ihn hatten. Auf Valjeans Gesicht hatte sich ein befriedigtes Strahlen verbunden mit einem seligen, aber leicht blöden Lächeln ausgedehnt. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, daß der Tag käme, an dem Javert anerkennen würde, daß es jemanden gab, an den er sich wenden konnte.

Valjean kehrte zurück ins Lager, führte sich dort jedoch schon nach kurzer Zeit überflüssig inmitten der Vorbereitungen für die Beerdigung von La Javert. Also machte er sich auf den Weg nach Toulouse, betrat dort die erste Kirche, die er fand, und kniete nieder, um zu beten. Als er sich wieder erhob, zündete er eine Kerze für La Javerts Seele an und nach einem kurzen Zögern auch eine für ihren Sohn. Er wußte weder, ob es ihr etwas bedeutet hätte, noch ob es für Javert Bedeutung hatte, doch schaden konnte es nicht.

Als Valjean schließlich ins Lager zurückkehrte, war er überaus erleichtert, Javert dort vorzufinden, wie dieser offenbar die Details der Beerdigung mit Carles besprach.

Den Rest des Tages mied er Valjeans Nähe, bis kurz nach dem Abendessen starker Wind aufkam, und dichter Regen zu fallen begann. Alle flüchteten in ihre Wagen. Javert und Valjean fanden sich in dem ihnen überlassenen Wagen wieder.

Valjean zog den nassen Mantel aus, hängte ihn auf und entledigte sich seiner Stiefel. Dann setzte er sich auf die Kante des einzigen Bettes und war sich viel zu bewußt, daß es viel schmaler war als das in Poitiers.

Javert ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder, zog ebenfalls seine Stiefel aus und stand wieder auf. Sein Mantel hing bereits an einem Haken an der Tür. Nach einer langen Pause atmete er einmal hörbar ein und wieder aus und sagte: „Sie haben mich gefragt, ob Sie etwas für mich tun können. Das können Sie tatsächlich. Lassen Sie mich heute nach nicht allein."

Valjean lächelte. „Ich hatte mit Sicherheit nicht vor, da draußen zu schlafen", erwiderte er und deutete auf das Fenster, durch das man das Unwetter sehen konnte. Er streckte sich auf dem Bett aus und rückte so weit zur Seite, daß ausreichend Platz für eine zweite Person war.

Javert löschte das Licht und legte sich ebenfalls hin, dabei sorgsam darauf achtend, Valjean nicht zu berühren.

Nach einer Weile vernahm Valjean ein Geräusch aus der Dunkelheit, das er zunächst nicht zu identifizieren vermochte. Doch in Verbindung mit dem leichten Zittern, das von dem anderen Körper im Bett ausging und aufgrund der Enge nicht zu ignorieren war, wurde es unverkennbar. Es war das Geräusch eines Menschen, der verzweifelt versuchte, lautlos zu weinen, ein Geräusch, das Valjean in Toulon unzählige Male gehört hatte.

Ohne nachzudenken, streckte Valjean den Arm aus, zog Javerts Kopf zu sich heran und bettete ihn an seine Schulter. Javert ließ es geschehen. Seine Tränen durchnäßten Valjeans Hemd, doch dieser störte sich nicht daran. Er hielt Javert in seinen Armen, wiegte ihn und flüsterte ihm tröstende Worte ins Ohr, wie er es bei Cosette zu tun pflegte, wenn diese Kummer gehabt hatte. Seine Hände fuhren Trost spendend durch Javerts Haar und über dessen Rücken.

Nachdem sie eine halbe Ewigkeit so gelegen hatten, bemerkte Valjean eine Veränderung bei dem Körper in seinen Armen. Javert hatte seinen Kopf etwas gedreht und ließ seine Lippen über Valjeans Hals wandern, etwas unbeholfen zwar, aber eindeutig als Küsse zu erkennen. In tieferen Körperregionen registrierte Valjean einen Druck gegen seine Schenkel

Sie sind also nicht nur menschlicher, sondern auch männlicher Gefühle fähig, M. l'Inspecteur, dachte er. Er war nicht das erste Mal, daß Valjean sich in einer solchen Situation befand. Man verbrachte keine neunzehn Jahre in Toulon, ohne daß nicht irgendwann ein Mitgefangener einen Annäherungsversuch machte, auch wenn es immer nur bei Versuchen geblieben war, die er im Keim erstickt hatte.

Aber das hier war kein beliebiger Mitgefangener, das war Javert, Javert auf der Suche nach körperlicher Nähe, Vergessen oder Betäubung für seine Schmerzen. Javert in dieser Situation, Javert überhaupt zurückzuweisen, war unvorstellbar.

In diesem Moment hatte Javerts Mund den Hals verlassen und fand Valjeans Lippen. Je länger der Kuß andauerte, desto weniger war Valjean in der Lage, noch einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, bis nur noch dieser Kuß und die Hände, die über seinen Körper fuhren und an seiner Kleidung zerrten, zählten, und ihn mit bisher unbekannter Leidenschaft Küsse und Berührungen mit der gleichen Wildheit erwidern ließ.

XXX

Javert blieb ruhig liegen, bis er an den Atemzügen neben sich sicher sein konnte, daß Valjean eingeschlafen war. Dann kletterte er so lautlos wie möglich aus dem Bett, schaffte es sogar, das Notwendigste anzuziehen, ohne Valjean zu wecken, und verließ den Wagen.

Der Regen hatte aufgehört, doch die Luft war feucht und kalt. Javert lehnte sich gegen den Wagen und atmete tief ein und aus. Es war nicht möglich, in diesem Wagen zu bleiben, neben Valjean zu liegen und möglicherweise sogar neben ihm aufzuwachen. Das konnte doch nur in demütigenden Peinlichkeiten enden.

Was um alles in der Welt war nur in ihn gefahren? fragte Javert sich selbst. Von dem Moment an, in dem er sich neben Valjean ausgestreckt hatte, war alles außer Kontrolle geraten. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal in seinem Leben geweint? Vor einem anderen? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Und jetzt hatte er sich dazu herabgelassen, nicht nur vor, sondern in den Armen eines Diebes zu weinen. Das wäre ja noch verzeihlich gewesen, schließlich hatte er gerade seine Mutter verloren, nachdem er mit ihr das erste ernsthafte Gespräch überhaupt geführt hatte, aber was hatte er sich gedacht, als er begonnen hatte, Valjean zu küssen?

Javert konnte es unmöglich in irgendeiner Weise beschönigen. Er war in keinster Weise verführt oder gezwungen worden zu tun, was er getan hatte. Es war allein von ihm ausgegangen, Valjean hätte niemals eine Situation ausgenutzt.

Doch plötzlich hatte Javert etwas gespürt, während er an diesen warmen, atmenden Körper geschmiegt lag und mehr Trost erhielt, als von irgend jemand anderem zuvor.

Er hatte keinen Namen dafür, vielleicht war es das, was man Lust oder Begierde nannte, doch es mußte gestillt werden. Und Valjean hatte es nicht nur zugelassen, er hatte instinktiv gewußt, was zu tun war, um dieses Verlangen zu stillen.

Es war tatsächlich ein Dieb und Sträfling, der Javert als erster berührt hatte, in jeder Bedeutung des Wortes. Der Gedanke war weit weniger unerträglich, als Javert geglaubt hatte. Unerträglich war vielmehr, daß er Valjeans überdimensionierte Großmütigkeit ausgenutzt hatte, um selbst für ein paar Augenblicke Vergessen und Trost zu finden.

Natürlich wies Valjean niemanden zurück, der Hilfe brauchte, und er selbst hatte das schamlos benutzt für sein eigenes Wohlbefinden.

Am unerträglichsten war allerdings, daß er trotz seines schlechten Gewissens nicht in der Lage war, die vergangenen Stunden auch nur ansatzweise zu bedauern…


	9. 8 Kapitel

8. Kapitel

Valjean streckte sich wohlig, als er langsam erwachte. Die allererste Nacht seit Ewigkeiten ohne einen einzigen Albtraum oder nächtliches Hochschrecken. Er fühlte sich entspannt und wenig geneigt, vor sich hinzugrübeln.

Fast fünfundsechzig Jahre der Keuschheit in einem einzigen Augenblick vergessen – und er hätte nie geglaubt, daß er etwas verpaßte. Jetzt wußte er, daß er sich geirrt hatte. Er hatte nie das Bedürfnis gespürt, einem anderen Menschen körperlich so nahe zu kommen. Jetzt konnte er kaum erwarten, es zu wiederholen.

Er schlug die Augen auf und stellte fest, daß er allein im Bett lag. Das Gefühl der Entspannung schlug sofort ins Gegenteil um. Da war sie wieder, Valjeans alte Bekannte, die Angst, verlassen zu werden. Javert war gegangen, und der Grund dafür war offenkundig. Er wollte nicht mit Valjean zusammensein, wenn dieser erwachte, er wollte ihn nicht sehen.

Valjean sprang aus dem Bett, suchte seine Kleidung, die im Verlaufe der Nacht in, unter und neben dem Bett verteilt worden war, zusammen und zog sich an. Er stieß die Tür auf und blickte nach draußen. Obwohl auch der Rest des Lagers gerade erst erwachte, war von Javert keine Spur zu entdecken.

Valjean machte sich auf die Suche, zuerst im Lager, wobei er sogar einen Blick in den Wagen von La Javert warf, wo deren Leiche aufgebahrt lag, dann in der Umgebung. Er suchte die Stelle auf, an der er gestern mittag mit Javert gesprochen hatte, und begann mit der Suche rund um das Lager.

Seine Sorge wuchs mit jedem Winkel, in dem er vergeblich nach Javert suchte. Er wollte schon aufgeben, da roch er aus einem kleinen Wäldchen den Geruch eines Feuers. Er machte sich auf den Weg dorthin, folgte einem schmalen Pfad bis zu einer Lichtung. Dort brannte ein kleines Lagerfeuer, neben dem Javert auf dem Boden saß.

„Es scheint unmöglich zu sein, Ihnen zu entkommen", sagte er.

Valjean zuckte zusammen. Früher hatte Javert zum Zeichen seiner Verachtung ihn mit „tu" angesprochen, auf der Barrikade war er mit widerwilligem Respekt zum „vous" gewechselt, und jetzt benutzte er das „vous", um eine Distanz herzustellen, die nicht vorhanden sein sollte. „Wenn das hier ein Versteck sein sollte, hätten Sie das Feuer nicht anzünden dürfen", sagte er, indem er die gleiche Anredeform benutzte, und deutete auf den Boden. „Darf ich?"

Javert machte eine Geste, die weder einladend, noch abwehrend, sondern am ehesten gleichgültig war.

Valjean setzte sich. „Ich denke, wir sollten miteinander reden."

„Was sollten wir zu bereden haben?" Javert klang so abweisend wie schon seit der Brücke nicht mehr.

„Es wäre sicherlich sinnvoll, wenn wir uns klar würden, was letzte Nacht bedeutet." Was ging nur in Javert vor? War es Scham? Oder konnte es sein, daß die letzte Nacht überhaupt keine Bedeutung hatte?

„Ich will nicht darüber sprechen, was in diesem Wagen passiert ist. Lassen Sie es uns in diesem Wagen lassen." Javert sah Valjean nicht direkt an, sondern blickte in die Flammen.

„Ich glaube nicht, daß ich das kann." Valjean hatte kein Problem damit, Javert direkt anzusehen.

„Was erwarten Sie, was ich tun oder sagen soll?" Javert wirkte fast hilflos, und Valjean konnte sich nicht erinnern, dies jemals zuvor gesehen zu haben.

„Ich erwarte nichts", erklärte Valjean sanft. „Aber ich würde es begrüßen, wenn Sie mir sagen würden, was Sie wollen."

„Das weiß ich nicht. Es ist alles ein bißchen viel für mich auf einmal. Ich habe mir solange einzureden versucht, ein Herz aus Stein zu haben. Und jetzt stürzt alles auf einmal auf mich ein, meine Herkunft, meine Mutter, Sie." Endlich blickte Javert auf. „Vor allem Sie. Ich brauche Zeit, um zu verstehen, was hier gerade passiert mit mir, und was ich davon zu halten habe."

„Ich habe nicht vor, Sie zu drängen." Alles in Valjean drängte in Wahrheit danach, Javert in die Arme zu nehmen und einfach nur festzuhalten, doch das hätte seinen Worten wenig Glaubwürdigkeit verliehen. Javert brauchte jetzt vor allem Abstand, um mit sich selbst ins Reine zu kommen. „Daher besteht kein Grund, sich hier zu verstecken, auch nicht vor mir. Kommen Sie zurück ins Lager, bevor Sie sich hier noch erkälten. Ich werden warten, bis Sie wissen, was Sie wollen." Valjean stand auf. Trotz des Feuers war es am Boden empfindlich kühl.

„Danke." Javerts Stimme war so leise, daß sie fast unhörbar war.

Valjean hörte sie trotzdem und lächelte. „Bevor ich Ihren Wunsch akzeptiere, das, was in diesem Wagen passiert ist, oder vielleicht noch passieren wird, dort zu lassen, möchte ich Ihnen noch eines sagen. Ich war heute nacht etwas, das ich seit sehr langer Zeit nicht mehr war. Glücklich." Er wandte sich um und ging.

Javert blieb bewegungslos sitzen, während Valjeans letzte Worte in ihm nachklangen. Konnte es wirklich sein, daß Valjean seine Berührungen nicht nur erwidert hatte, um ihm zu helfen, sondern weil es dessen eigenen Wünschen sehr nahe kam? Javert fühlte sich nicht bereit, diesen Gedanken weiterzuverfolgen, denn die Konsequenzen daraus bereiteten ihm Qualen der Angst.

Er wußte nicht, ob er es ertragen konnte, seine Welt erneut von Jean Valjean erschüttern zu lassen.

XXX

Am Nachmittag fand das Begräbnis von La Javert statt. Ihr Leichnam wurde im Lager aufgebahrt, und sämtliche Bewohner nahmen Abschied von ihr. Javert war rechtzeitig zum Schließen des Sarges zurückgekehrt. Bevor der Deckel geschlossen wurde, warf er einen letzten Blick auf seine Mutter, die so viele Jahre eine Fremde für ihn gewesen war. Er griff in seine Manteltasche, zog das Päckchen Karten heraus, von dem seine Mutter ihm gesagt hatte, daß sie dieses jeden Tag seines Lebens für ihn gelegt hatte, und plazierte es zwischen ihre gefalteten Hände.

Während Carles und ein anderer Mann den Deckel schlossen, suchte Javert mit den Augen nach Valjean. Dieser stand ein wenig abseits und betete offenbar. Merkwürdigerweise beruhigte dieser Anblick Javert, trotz seiner Worte vor einigen Stunden, daß Valjean ihn durcheinanderbrächte.

Sie begruben La Javert auf dem Friedhof von Toulouse, in der Ecke, in der auch Selbstmörder begraben wurden. Eine andere Grabstelle war nicht gestattet worden für eine Roma.

Als der Sarg in die Grube hinabgelassen wurde, lief Valjean ein Schauer über den Rücken, denn er erinnerte sich daran, daß man Javert auf ähnlich unwürdige Weise verscharrt hätte, wäre er tatsächlich von der Brücke gesprungen.

Der Gedanke war so übermächtig, daß Valjean sich nach der Rückkehr ins Lager bald in den Wagen zurückzog. Er fühlte sich fremd und ausgeschlossen, denn die Roma hatten sich um die Feuer versammelt und erzählten sich gegenseitig in ihrer Sprache von La Javert. Nachdem die Dunkelheit vollends hereingebrochen war, holten einige Bewohner ihre Instrumente hervor und begannen zu spielen und zu singen.

Valjean lag auf dem schmalen Bett und lauschte den todtraurigen Melodien, die vom Verlust erzählten, was sogar ohne das Verständnis des Textes zu spüren war. Er fühlte sich einsam, denn so gastfreundlich er auch aufgenommen worden war, er gehörte nicht dazu.

Die Sorge nagte an ihm nach dem Gespräch mit Javert. War er zu offen gewesen? Wäre mehr Zurückhaltung nicht angebracht gewesen gegenüber einem Zeit seines Lebens so reservierten Mann wie Javert?

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht, als die Musik verstummte. Wenig später öffnete sich die Tür, und Javert trat in den lediglich vom Licht des Mondes erhellten Wagen. „Schlafen Sie schon, Valjean?" flüsterte er.

Valjean drehte sich von der Seite auf den Rücken und antwortete schlicht: „Nein."

„Gut."

Plötzlich waren da Hände auf Valjeans Körper und Lippen auf seinem Mund, die jeden Zweifel für die nächsten Stunden verstummen ließen.

XXX

Valjean erwachte am nächsten Morgen wieder allein. Auch wenn er den Wunsch verspürte, Javert neben sich fühlen zu können, war er in der Lage, es mit mehr Gelassenheit hinzunehmen als am Morgen zuvor. Wenn es für Javert ein Problem darstellte, die Intimität eines gemeinsamen Erwachens zuzulassen, auch wenn zuvor Geschehenes mindestens so intim gewesen war, dann würde Valjean dies akzeptieren.

Nachdem er sich angekleidet hatte, begab er sich ins Freie. Die Nachwirkungen des vergangenen Abends zeigten sich daran, daß im Lager wesentlich weniger Betrieb war als am Morgen zuvor, obgleich es später war.

Valjean hatte sich fest vorgenommen, nicht nach Javert zu suchen. Er war in der vergangenen Nacht zurückgekommen, er würde es auch erneut tun.

Valjeans Vorsätze gerieten jedoch ins Schwanken, als er sah, daß die Tür zum Wagen von La Javert offenstand. Alle paar Augenblicke flog etwas durch die Tür ins Freie. Seine Neugier war geweckt, und so schlenderte Valjean hinüber zu dem Wagen. Als er sich in Höhe der Tür befand, flog ein zusammengeknülltes blaues Tuch nach draußen, entfaltete sich im Flug, schwebte einen kurzen Moment im Wind und landete auf Valjeans Kopf. Während dieser darüber nachdachte, ob er wohl so lächerlich aussah, wie er sich fühlte, versuchte er, sich von dem Tuch zu befreien.

Vorsichtig, um nicht von dem nächsten Geschoß getroffen zu werden, näherte er sich der Tür. Im Inneren des Wagens stand Javert zwischen Unmengen von Kleidung und anderen Gegenständen und schien diese Dinge zu sortieren.

„Sie sollten aufpassen, wo Sie hinwerfen, Sie könnten unbescholtene Bürger treffen", bemerkte Valjean trocken.

Javert warf einen Blick nach draußen. „Jemand unbescholtenen kann ich nicht entdecken", gab er ironisch zurück.

„Was tun Sie hier?"

„Ich versuche zu entscheiden, ob es sich lohnt, etwas von diesem Zeug zu behalten." Javert deutete um sich herum.

„Wenn ich helfen kann…", bot Valjean an und bereitete sich auf eine harsche Zurückweisung vor.

„Das wäre nett", erwiderte Javert statt dessen.

Valjean stieg in den Wagen, und gemeinsam arbeiteten sie mehrere Stunden Seite an Seite. Sie teilten die Sachen in drei Stapel ein: Dinge, die man nur noch wegwerfen konnte, Dinge, die vielleicht anderen Frauen des Lagers Freude machen würden, und Dinge, die Javert für sich behalten wollte. Der dritte Stapel war der kleinste.

Irgendwann zog Javert ein Kleidungsbündel aus einer Truhe, aus dem etwas herausfiel und sich an seinem Hemdknopf verhakte. Er hob ein Gewirr von unterschiedlichen Schnüren in die Höhe und betrachtete es mit Mißfallen. „Was ist das?"

„Ein Hüfthalter", stellte Valjean mit einem fachkundigen Blick fest.

„Wozu soll das sein?"

„Frauen befestigen so ihre Strümpfe, damit sie nicht rutschen."

„Woher wissen Sie denn so etwas?"

Valjean ließ sich einen kurzen Augenblick Zeit mit der Antwort, zu sehr klopfte sein Herz, denn er glaubte, in Javerts Worten einen leicht eifersüchtigen Unterton vernommen zu haben. „Ich habe Unmengen von Schneiderrechnungen bezahlt. Cosette hat einen ziemlich erlesenen Geschmack bei Kleidern."

„Hhm", machte Javert nur und warf den Hüfthalter auf den zweiten Stapel.

„Was haben wir denn hier?" fragte Valjean nach einer Weile und zog ein Stück Holz hervor. Auf diesem hatte jemand mit ungelenken Kohlestrichen ein Bild gemalt, was einen Wagen, ein Pferd, eine Frau und ein Kind zeigte. Im Hintergrund war ein Gebäude mit Gittern vor den Fenstern zu sehen.

„Ich glaube nicht, daß sie das aufgehoben hat", murmelte Javert.

„Haben Sie das gemalt?" wollte Valjean neugierig wissen.

„Ja, an dem Tag, als man uns in Toulon erklärte, daß wir meinen Vater nicht mehr besuchen könnten und uns seine persönlichen Sachen gab." Javert starrte auf das Holz in Valjeans Händen. „Legen Sie es auf meinen Stapel, bitte."

Am frühen Nachmittag war der Wagen bis auf die Möbel und die Sachen, die Javert für sich behalten wollte, leer. Zum wahrscheinlich ersten Mal herrschte Ordnung im Inneren. „Von Rechts wegen gehört dieser Wagen mir", sagte Javert schließlich. „Unter diesen Umständen fände ich es angemessen, wenn der Wagen, den man uns überlassen hat, wieder von seinen Eigentümern bezogen werden könnte. Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, wenn wir hierher umzögen?"

Auf Valjeans Gesicht breitete sich ein Strahlen aus. Irgendwie hatte er befürchtet, Javert würde in den Wagen seiner Mutter ziehen, und ihn in ihrer bisherigen Unterkunft zurücklassen. „Nein, das macht mir überhaupt nichts aus."

Der Umzug war aufgrund ihres geringen Gepäcks schnell bewerkstelligt. Nachdem die anderen Bewohner des Lagers sich Sachen von La Javert ausgesucht hatten, griff Valjean sich die restlichen Dinge, die noch in akzeptablem Zustand waren, trug sie eigenhändig nach Toulouse und verteilte sie unter die dortigen Bettler, was Javert mit einem nachsichtigen Kopfschütteln quittierte.

Als sie sich an diesem Abend gemeinsam in den Wagen zurückzogen, umfing sie beide ein Gefühl der Befangenheit. Valjean versuchte, dies dadurch zu überspielen, daß er sich schnell auskleidete und unter die Laken kroch.

Javert stand ein wenig unschlüssig mitten im Wagen. Es war anders als in den vorherigen Nächten, wo einer von ihnen Trost benötigt, und der andere diesen Trost gespendet hatte. Jetzt war dies nicht der Fall.

Valjean war es, der die Worte fand, die die Befangenheit auflösen konnten. „Kommen Sie ins Bett, Javert", sagte er. „Mir ist kalt."

Statt einer Antwort löschte Javert das Licht und war im nächsten Moment neben Valjean im Bett, wo er sein Bestes tat, dessen eigentlich gar nicht kalten Körper aufzuwärmen.


	10. 9 Kapitel

9. Kapitel

Am folgenden Tag wurde das Lager abgebrochen. Es gab für die Roma in Toulouse nichts mehr zu tun. Sie zogen weiter nach Süden, dem Meer entgegen. Valjean und Javert reisten mit ihnen. Es war keine Entscheidung gewesen, über die die beiden lange diskutiert hätten. Eigentlich hatten sie gar nicht darüber gesprochen, sondern hatten sich mit ihrem Wagen, zu dem auch zwei Pferde gehörten, der Gruppe angeschlossen. Valjean hatte erwähnt, ans Meer zu wollen, die Roma zogen Richtung Meer, es gab somit nichts logischeres, als gemeinsam zu reisen.

Zwischen Javert und Valjean hatte sich eine gewisse Tagesroutine eingestellt. Javert stand früh auf, er wartete niemals, bis Valjean erwacht war, und begann mit den Arbeiten des Tages, beispielsweise der Versorgung der beiden Pferde. Wenn Valjean aufgestanden war, machte er sich meist im Lager nützlich; seine große Körperkraft und seine Geschicklichkeit erfreuten sich großer Beliebtheit.

Sie sprachen nicht allzuviel miteinander, und sie sprachen niemals über das, was in den Nächten zwischen ihnen geschah. Es blieb in dem Wagen, wie Javert sich dies gewünscht hatte, doch es hörte nicht auf, sondern nahm an Intensität sogar zu. Indem beide lernten, was dem anderen besonders gefiel, handelte es sich längst schon nicht mehr um die hastige Suche nach Trost, Nähe und Vergessen, auch wenn es keiner auszusprechen wagte.

Nach einigen Tagen erreichten sie das Ziel der Roma, Narbonne, wo diese einige Tage verbringen wollten. Valjean sah dieses Ziel mit gemischten Gefühlen. Das Meer lag nur ein paar Meilen entfernt, das Ziel, was er Javert vor einer Ewigkeit, die nur wenige Wochen zurücklag, für seine Reise genannt hatte.

Valjean wußte nicht, was geschehen würde, wenn sie das Meer tatsächlich erreichten. Er wagte auch nicht, Javert danach zu fragen, denn das hätte bedeutet, über ein Thema zu sprechen, über das Javert ausdrücklich nicht reden wollte.

Es war ein Gefühl der Angst in Valjean gewachsen, je mehr er beobachtete, wie leicht sich Javert unter den Roma wieder zurechtfand. Wenn dieser sich entschied, dort zu bleiben, würde es vermutlich keinen Platz für Valjean geben. Er konnte nicht unter diesen Leuten bleiben, die ihn zwar freundlich aufgenommen hatten, doch zu denen er nicht gehörte. Dann blieb nur das Zurückziehen in ein Haus am Meer, wie er es einmal geplant hatte; nur daß diese Planung nicht mehr nach einem guten Platz zum Sterben klang, sondern nach einem Ort, wo nur ein langsames Dahinvegetieren möglich war.

Mit Nervosität und Irritation beobachtete Valjean, wie Javert ab dem zweiten Tag in Narbonne begann, jeden Tag eine Zeitung zu erwerben. Javert hatte auf der ganzen Reise nicht ein einziges Mal Interesse an regelmäßiger Zeitungslektüre gezeigt, doch jetzt studierte er die Zeitungen sorgfältig.

An einem Morgen etwa eine Woche nach der Ankunft in Narbonne war Javert wie üblich fort, als Valjean erwachte. Doch an diesem Morgen war Javert weder im Lager, noch in der Umgebung zu finden. Eines der beiden Pferde, das normalerweise ihren Wagen zog, war ebenfalls verschwunden.

Valjean verbrachte einen höchst unruhigen Tag voller Sorge und Ungewißheit. Beim kleinsten Geräusch schreckte er auf in der Hoffnung, Javert sei zurückgekommen. Einige Dutzend Male hielt er rund ums Lager Ausschau, so daß diese merkwürdigen rosafarbenen Vögel mit den großen Schnäbeln und langen Beinen, die im flachen Brackwasser in großen Gruppen vornehmlich auf einem Bein herumstanden, nach einer Weile nicht einmal mehr aufblickten, wenn er an ihnen vorbei kam.

Die Sonne war schon am Untergehen, als Valjean endlich einen Reiter in der Ferne erkannte, der auf das Lager zuritt mit einem fulminanten Sonnenuntergang im Rücken. Bevor Valjean Einzelheiten erkennen konnte, wußte er, daß es sich um Javert handelte; die gerade Haltung war unverkennbar.

Zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Ankunft in Toulouse hatte Javert die Haare im Nacken zusammengefaßt, und sofort wäre niemand auf die Idee gekommen, Vermutungen über seine Herkunft anzustellen. Er sah deutlich dem Javert ähnlicher, den Valjean bis zur Barrikade gekannt hatte.

Etwas in Valjean krampfte sich zusammen. Wenn Javert sich zurück in den kalten, unbarmherzigen Polizisten verwandelt hatte, dann war eine gemeinsame Zukunft nicht einmal mehr eine vage Hoffnung.

Javert sprang vom Pferd, übergab es zur Versorgung einem der Männer und kam zu Valjean hinüber. „Wir müssen reden."

Während Valjean nickte, fielen seine Schultern merklich herab. Er versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und folgte Javert aus dem Lager zu den Flamingos, für die dieser jedoch keinen Blick zu haben schien.

„Ich war in Perpignan", begann Javert und wirkte auf einmal nicht mehr sonderlich selbstsicher. „Es liegt sehr nahe an der spanischen Grenze am Meer. Es wäre ein idealer Ort für Sie; falls doch noch jemand auf die Idee käme, nach Ihnen zu suchen, hätten Sie Frankreich schnell verlassen."

Oh, Gott, schoß es Valjean durch den Kopf, er sucht einen Ort, wo er mich guten Gewissens zurücklassen und danach seiner Wege gehen kann.

„Ich habe eine Anzeige gelesen, daß dort ein kleines Haus mit Garten zu verkaufen ist", fuhr Javert fort. „Ich habe es mir angesehen heute, es wird Ihnen gefallen."

Natürlich, Javert dachte an alles, nur nicht daran, wie Valjeans Herz langsam brach. „Ich habe dazu gar nichts zu sagen?"

„Was?" Javert wirkte für einen kurzen Moment verständnislos. „Sicher haben Sie etwas dazu zu sagen. Wir können es uns gerne morgen ansehen."

„Gut." Valjean würgte dieses Wort förmlich heraus.

„Der Garten ist etwas vernachlässigt, aber es gibt dort zahlreiche Rosenstöcke." Für einen Sekundenbruchteil lächelte Javert.

„Das klingt tatsächlich unwiderstehlich." Am liebsten wäre Valjean davongelaufen, um sich in irgendeiner Ecke zu verstecken und einfach nur zu sterben. Trotzdem zwang er sich, die nächste Frage zu stellen. „Darf ich fragen, was Sie nun vorhaben? Werden Sie hier bei Ihrer Familie bleiben?"

Der letzte Rest von Javerts Lächeln erstarb. „Ich fürchte, ich verstehe nicht, was Sie meinen."

„Nun ja, wenn ich ein Haus am Meer beziehe, wie ich es einmal plante, dachte ich, Sie würden mich vielleicht auch in Ihre Pläne einweihen."

„Das tue ich doch gerade." Nach einer kurzen Pause stöhnte Javert auf. „Kann es sein, daß wir uns gerade mißverstehen? Daß Sie denken, ich suche eine Unterkunft für Sie und gehe dann meiner Wege?"

Valjean nickte wortlos.

„Das ist nicht meine Absicht. Ich habe nach einem Haus gesucht, was sowohl Ihnen als auch mir gefallen könnte."

Valjean stieß einen undefinierbaren, jedoch hörbar erleichterten Laut aus.

„Es sei denn, Sie ziehen es vor, allein zu leben." Auf einmal klang Javert fast schüchtern.

Valjean schaffte es immer noch nicht, ein verständliches Wort von sich zu geben, und schüttelte einfach den Kopf.

„Sie haben mir eben einen ziemlichen Schreck eingejagt", gab Javert zu.

„Das war nicht meine Absicht." Endlich hatte Valjean seine Stimme wiedergefunden. „Sind Sie sicher, daß Sie nicht bei Ihrer Familie leben wollen?"

„Ich gehöre nicht hierher, ich habe nie hierher gehört", antwortete Javert. „Ich habe versucht, mich hier zuhause zu fühlen, um meine Mutter zu erfreuen und zu ehren, aber ich kann so nicht leben. Ich tue hier nichts, was Sinn ergibt, womit ich irgendwie von Nutzen sein kann, wenn ich bliebe."

Valjean spürte, wie Worte versuchten, aus ihm herauszubrechen, wie er Javert sein Herz zu Füßen legen wollte, aber er rang diese Worte nieder. Javert ließ nicht erkennen, daß er hierfür bereit war, und die Vorstellung, daß er dadurch verschreckt würde, war zuviel. „Ich denke nicht, daß ich das Haus sehen muß, um zu wissen, daß Sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen haben. Sie würden da keinen Fehler machen."

„Ich bin da nicht so sicher. Ich habe noch nie in einem eigenen Haus gewohnt, geschweige denn daß ich eines besessen hätte, nur in Wagen, Kasernen und Wohnungen. Ich weiß also nicht, worauf es ankommt."

„Ich vertraue Ihnen." Valjean lächelte, und am liebsten hätte er den anderen Mann in seine Arme gerissen, doch er wagte es nicht. „Ich habe noch eine Bitte."

„Eine Bitte?"

Es war ungewohnt für Valjean, etwas für sich selbst zu erbitten. „Wäre es möglich, wenn Sie aufhören könnten, mich zu siezen?"

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz. Ich tue das, weil ich Sie respektiere."

„Das weiß ich, aber es schafft eine Distanz, die ich nicht will. Sie entspricht nicht dem, was zwischen uns passiert."

„Ich habe noch nie jemanden geduzt, der nicht für mich verachtenswert gewesen wäre." Javert blickte zu Boden. „Ich muß mich daran gewöhnen."

„Ich habe auch noch niemals jemanden geduzt, der kein Kind war. Auf jeden Fall freue ich mich auf Perpignan." Das war eigentlich die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Valjean hätte sich am liebsten einfach in Javerts Arme geworfen, doch es gab tausend Gründe, es nicht zu tun. Einer davon war, daß von hinten die Lagerbewohner und von vorne die Flamingos starren würden. „Was ist mit Geld?"

„Geld, was soll damit sein?"

„Ich verfüge nicht mehr über M. Madeleines Vermögen, nun, ja, nur noch über einen kleinen Teil. Der Rest war Cosettes Mitgift. Ich kann kein Haus bezahlen."

„Ich kann auch kein Haus bezahlen, jedenfalls nicht allein, obwohl ich einiges zurückgelegt habe", erwiderte Javert. „Wofür hätte ich es auch ausgeben sollen? Es reicht aber, wenn wir unsere Ersparnisse zusammenlegen."

„Du hast das bereits ausgerechnet?" Das „tu" ging Valjean vollkommen leicht und natürlich über die Lippen.

Javert hob statt einer Antwort nur die Augenbrauen.

XXX

Beim Abendessen teilten sie den anderen ihre Entscheidung mit. Vor dem Schlafengehen hatte Javert den Wagen und die beiden Pferde bereits zu einem fairen Preis an Carles verkauft. Es gab keinen Grund, den Wagen zu behalten, daher war diese Möglichkeit, ein bißchen Bargeld zu bekommen, nicht unwillkommen.

Am nächsten Morgen gab es einen langen, nach Javerts Geschmack viel zu sentimentalen, Abschied von den Roma Er brauchte nicht daran erinnert zu werden, daß er diesmal seine Herkunft endgültig hinter sich lassen würde.

In Narbonne bestiegen er und Valjean die Postkutsche nach Perpignan, welches sie am Nachmittag erreichten. Valjean schien die Stadt zu gefallen, denn er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Javert führte ihn zu einem kleinen Haus mitten in der Stadt, welches keinen Garten zu haben schien, wie Valjean enttäuscht notierte. Aber wenn sie zusammen sein würden, war ein Garten nicht das, was wichtig war.

Javert läutete an der Tür des Hauses. Eine rundliche Frau Mitte Fünfzig mit fröhlichem Gesicht öffnete die Tür. „Ah, M. Javert, wie schön, Sie wiederzusehen. Sie haben also entschieden, ob Sie das Haus haben wollen."

„Guten Tag, Mme. Bernays", antwortete Javert mit distanzierter Förmlichkeit. „Darf ich Ihnen M. Jean Fauchelevent vorstellen?" Sie hatten nicht darüber gesprochen, welchen Namen Valjean benutzen würde, daher wählte Javert den echten Vornamen und den letzten benutzten Nachnamen.

„Sehr erfreut, Monsieur." Mme. Bernays musterte den zweiten Besucher sehr eingehend. Offenbar fiel die Musterung zu ihrer Zufriedenheit aus, denn sie strahlte Valjean geradezu euphorisch an.

In Javert regte sich ein leises Gefühl, das ihm bisher unbekannt gewesen war. Niemand hatte das Recht, Valjean in einer solchen Weise anzuschauen – außer vielleicht ihm selbst. War das Eifersucht? Er beschloß, später darüber nachzudenken. „Wir haben uns entschlossen, das Haus Ihres verstorbenen Schwagers zu erwerben."

„Sehr schön." Mme. Bernays fiel es schwer, ihre Augen von Valjean zu wenden. Daher blickte sie ihn auch gleich darauf wieder an. „Sie müssen wissen, M. Fauchelevent, der Bruder meines verstorbenen Mannes ist nun auch von uns gegangen. Er hatte keine Kinder, und so ist es meine Aufgabe, sein Haus zu verkaufen."

Fein, jetzt erklärte diese Frau Valjean auch noch ganz nebenbei, daß sie zu haben war! Beinahe hätte Javert geknurrt. Als er gestern mit Mme. Bernays verhandelt hatte, war sie vernünftig und geschäftsmäßig gewesen. „Ich schlage vor, Sie geben uns die Schlüssel, und morgen wickeln wir die Formalitäten ab. Ich hatte ja bereits eine Anzahlung geleistet."

Mme. Bernays nickte, auch wenn sie nicht wußte, warum Javert plötzlich so barsch klang, und holte die Schlüssel.

„Du hast bereits etwas angezahlt, bevor du meine Antwort kanntest?" Valjean spielte den Zustand der Schockiertheit nicht besonders überzeugend.

„Ich hatte eine Ahnung, daß du zustimmen würdest. Außerdem mußte ich verhindern, daß sie das Haus anderweitig verkauft." Javerts Versuch, unschuldig zu wirken, war ebenfalls nicht glaubwürdig.

Mme. Bernays kehrte mit den Schlüsseln zurück und zwinkerte Valjean vertraulich zu. „Wir sehen uns morgen bei meinem Anwalt. Ich freue mich, Sie dort wiederzusehen."

In Javert wuchs der Wunsch, der Frau den Hals umzudrehen; nur der Gedanke, daß Valjean dafür schwerlich Verständnis aufbringen würde, hielt ihn ab.

_AN: Bevor jemand fragt, es gibt Flamingos bei Narbonne; es ist einer der ganz wenigen Orte in Europa, wo man sie außerhalb von Zoos in freier Wildbahn sehen kann (auch wenn man beim Blick aus dem Zugfenster erst an seiner Wahrnehmung zweifelt…)._


	11. 10 Kapitel

10. Kapitel

Idiotischerweise klopfte Javerts Herz bis zum Hals, als er den Schlüssel ins Schloß des schmucken kleinen Hauses in mediterraner Bauweise steckte. Plötzlich hatte er die irrationale Befürchtung, daß es Valjean nicht gefallen würde. Außerdem wußte er, der doch immer wußte, was das Richtige war, was man tun sollte, auf einmal nicht mehr, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee war, dieses Haus zu kaufen.

Seit er seine Mutter verlassen hatte, war in ihm nie auch nur der Gedanke aufgekommen, mit jemandem sein Leben zu teilen. Und jetzt Valjean… Dieb, Sträfling, Ex-Bürgermeister, Wohltäter, Lebensretter, fünf Gründe, die dagegen sprachen. Und einer, der diese fünf Gründe unsinnig erscheinen ließ.

Javert drehte den Schlüssel und stieß die Tür auf. „Ich hoffe, du erwartest nicht, daß ich dich über die Schwelle trage", sagte er und hätte sich hinterher am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen.

„Nein, das erwarte ich bestimmt nicht." Valjean wirkte hauptsächlich amüsiert, als er das Haus betrat. Im Erdgeschoß lagen eine geräumige Küche mit einem Tisch und Stühlen sowie ein kleiner Salon. Durch den Salon erreichte man einen von einer mehr als mannshohen Mauer umfaßten Garten, der Valjeans Gesicht noch stärker aufleuchten ließ. Man sah ihm an, daß er am liebsten sofort die Rosenstöcke, die noch keine Triebe oder Blüten zeigten, genauer untersucht hätte.

Stattdessen besuchten sie das Obergeschoß. Es befanden sich dort zwei Schlafzimmer. „Wenn es für dich in Ordnung ist, nehme ich dieses Zimmer", sagte Javert und deutete auf das nach Osten hinausgehende Zimmer.

Es war offensichtlich, daß Valjean etwas sagen wollte, doch er tat es nicht. Die Vorstellung von zwei Schlafzimmern schien eine sorgenvolle Falte auf seine Stirn zu zaubern.

„Ich schlage vor, du siehst dich um, und ich besorge uns etwas zu essen." Javert war nicht sicher, was er auf diese Reaktion Valjeans sagen sollte. Es war vielleicht am besten, wenn er sich an diesen Gedanken in Ruhe gewöhnen konnte.

Javert stellte seine Sachen ab und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem Laden, wo er ein paar Lebensmittel einkaufen konnte. Als er mit seinen Einkäufen zurückkehrte, hatte Valjean die Kerzen angezündet, den Tisch in der Küche gedeckt und Tee gekocht. „Ich habe mir den Garten angesehen, soweit das im Kerzenlicht möglich war", bemerkte Valjean im Plauderton. „Da wird eine Menge Arbeit auf uns zukommen."

„Ich höre hier immer ‚uns'", erwiderte Javert und war irgendwie froh, daß Valjean offenbar nicht vorhatte, eine Diskussion wegen der Schlafzimmer vom Zaun zu brechen. „Wenn ich diese Rosen auch nur anfasse, werden sie auf der Stelle verdorren."

„Das glaube ich nicht. Ich finde schon eine Aufgabe für dich." Valjeans Grinsen hatte wenig mit dem Heiligen zu tun, der er geworden war. „Sie anbinden, das müßtest du eigentlich können."

„Sehr komisch." Das Problem war, daß Javert die Vorstellung tatsächlich komisch fand, wie er auf eine Rose zugehen und sie quasi verhaften würde, so daß seine Mundwinkel gefährlich zuckten.

„Aber eines sage ich dir, die Rosen bleiben hier", fuhr Valjean todernst fort. „Die werden nicht nach Toulon geschickt."

Es war vorbei, Javert konnte nicht ernst bleiben, er mußte loslachen. Valjean schaffte es knapp drei Sekunden länger, ernst zu bleiben. Ihr beiderseitiges Lachen sorgte für entspanntere Stimmung beim Essen, als Javert erwartet hatte.

Valjean bot an, den Abwasch zu machen, da Javert seine Sachen noch nicht ausgepackt hatte. Javert ging nicht ohne Zögern nach oben und verteilte die wenigen Habseligkeiten, die er für nötig für die Reise gefunden hatte, in dem Schrank. Das Holz mit der Zeichnung stellte er au dem Nachttisch ab. Er bezog das Bett und stellte fest, wie groß es war, weit größer als die Betten in den Wagen, die er mit Valjean geteilt hatte. Sich in dieses große, leere Bett zu legen, hatte nichts Verlockendes.

Javert fragte sich ernsthaft, was er sich eigentlich dabei gedacht hatte, auf getrennte Schlafzimmer zu bestehen. Wem wollte er damit etwas beweisen? Sich selbst, daß das, was zwischen ihnen passierte, nicht ernst zu nehmen war? Daß er in der Lage war, Abstand zu halten? Allein der Gedanke war lächerlich. Wie konnte es nicht ernst zu nehmen sein, daß er nach einem Leben, in dem er jede körperliche Berührung, jedes tiefere Gefühl vermieden hatte, sich in Valjeans Arme geworfen hatte? Welche Form von Abstand wollte er denn herstellen, wenn sie sich längst so nahe gekommen waren?

Aber wie konnte er einfach nach nebenan gehen und damit zum Ausdruck bringen, daß er nicht allein schlafen wollte? Es war eine Sache, sich ein Bett teilen zu müssen, weil kein anderes da war, wo dann eines zum anderen führte. Es war jedoch etwas ganz anderes, ins Zimmer nebenan zu gehen und um das zu bitten, wofür er noch nicht einmal einen Namen hatte.

Er hörte, wie Valjean die Treppe nach oben kam, zwischen den beiden Zimmern einen Moment verharrte und dann in sein eigenes Zimmer ging.

Javert bohrte die Fingernägel in die Handflächen. Natürlich, Valjean würde diesen Schritt nicht machen, nachdem er ihm zu verstehen gegeben hatte, daß er ihn nicht in seinem Bett wollte. Doch einfach zuzugeben, daß er im Unrecht war, ging auch nicht.

Javerts Blick fiel auf die Bücher, die er seit Paris in seiner Tasche transportiert hatte. Es würde ein durchsichtiger Vorwand sein, doch immer noch besser als wenn er offensichtlich als Bitsteller kam. Er griff nach dem Stapel Bücher, verließ sein Zimmer und klopfte an die gegenüberliegende Tür.

Auf Valjeans „Komm herein", öffnete Javert die Tür und trat ein. Valjean lag mit einem seiner Bücher auf dem Bett. Die restlichen Bücher standen ordentlich auf dem kleinen Tischchen gegenüber dem Bett. Beleuchtet wurde das Zimmer von Kerzen, die in den beiden Leuchtern brannten, die Valjean aus Paris mitgebracht hatte. Javert hatte nicht geglaubt, tatsächlich benutzt wurden, doch ganz offensichtlich wurden sie es.

„Ich, äh, wollte dir die hier bringen", stammelte Javert, deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf den Stapel in seinen Armen und fand sein Verhalten absolut närrisch.

„Danke, das ist nett", erwiderte Valjean und blickte dabei nur kurz von seinem Buch hoch. „Leg sie am besten auf den Tisch zu den anderen."

Trotz seines heiligmäßigen Rufes schien Valjean nicht vorzuhaben, es Javert leicht zu machen. „Sind sie irgendwie sortiert?" Etwas Dämlicheres fiel dir nicht ein, oder? schalt sich Javert.

„Das mache ich morgen in Ruhe."

Verflucht und verdammt seien dieser Heilige und sein eigener Stolz. Javert faßte seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und fragte sich selbst kurz, weswegen er einer mehrköpfigen Verbrecherbande allein ohne jede Angst gegenüber treten konnte, sich jedoch von der Vorstellung überfordert fühlte, den nächsten Schritt zu machen. „Bekomme ich einen… Gute-Nacht-Kuß?"

Valjean ließ sein Buch sinken und wirkte fassungslos, auch wenn es ihm noch gelangt, ohne Zittern in der Stimme zu antworten. „Denkst du denn, daß du einen verdienst?"

„Nein", entgegnete Javert ehrlich, „aber du bist ein Heiliger, mehr oder weniger jedenfalls, also wirst du mir vielleicht trotzdem einen geben."

„Mach das Licht aus und finde es heraus."

Javert benötigte nur wenige Sekunden, um die Kerzen zu löschen und sich dann neben Valjean auszustrecken. Was es eigentlich immer so leicht, Verzeihung zu erlangen? Und so angenehm?

XXX

Am nächsten Tag begutachtete Valjean zunächst die Rosen bei Tageslicht. Javert lehnte währenddessen in der Tür zum Garten und betrachtete nachsichtig, wie Valjean jeden einzelnen Stock sorgfältig untersuchte.

Danach machten sie sich auf Weg zur Kanzlei von Mme. Bernays' Anwalt. Dieser stellte sich als vertrocknetes altes Männchen heraus, der Französisch mit starkem katalanischen Akzent sprach. Wenige Minuten nach ihnen traf auch Mme. Bernays ein. Diese begrüßte den Anwalt und Javert höflich und Valjean geradezu überschwenglich. „M. Javert hat mir erzählt, daß Sie ein begeisterter Gärtner seien, M. Fauchelevent", plapperte sie. „Ich habe ja selbst keinen Garten, aber immerhin einige Pflanzen in Kisten vor den Fenstern. Vielleicht mögen Sie einmal vorbeikommen, und mir ein paar Ratschläge geben? Ich würde als Gegenleistung auch einen Kuchen backen."

Javert hatte nie verstanden, als er noch im Polizeidienst war, wieso ein Mensch den Wunsch hatte, einen anderen zu töten, wegen eines Gefühles wie Leidenschaft. Nun konnte er dies langsam nachvollziehen.

Valjean war sein ganz normales, höfliches, bescheidenes Selbst. „Wenn ich Ihnen behilflich sein kann, tue ich das gerne. Aber ich erwarte dafür keine Gegenleistung."

„Oh, Sie sind ein so reizender Mensch", flötete Mme. Bernays.

Und Sie sind mit Sicherheit in Kürze tot, wenn Sie so weiter machen, hätte Javert am liebsten erwidert, doch er zwang sich zur Zurückhaltung, etwas, das er in den vergangenen Jahrzehnten bis zur Perfektion kultiviert hatte.

Während Mme. Bernays kaum die Augen von Valjean nehmen mochte, unterschrieb Javert den Kaufvertrag. Er war mit Valjean übereingekommen, daß dieser nicht als Käufer auftreten würde. Noch ein falscher Name in einem offiziellen Dokument mußte wirklich nicht sein.

Da Mme. Bernays zu eitel war, um in Valjeans Nähe ihre Brille aufzusetzen, hätte sie beinahe ihren Namen nicht auf die vorgesehene Linie, sondern mitten in den Text des Dokumentes gesetzt. Beim Verlassen des Anwaltsbüros warf Mme. Bernays Valjean noch einen schmachtenden Blick zu. „Wir sehen uns doch sicher am Sonntag in der Kirche?"

„Selbstverständlich", antwortete Valjean für Javerts Geschmack ein wenig zu verbindlich.

Während sie nach Hause gingen, schwieg Javert. Er wußte, daß er eigentlich etwas sagen mußte, daß es zu nichts führte, wenn er seine Gedanken vor Valjean verbarg, doch er brachte es nicht über mich. Er sprach den ganzen Tag ungewöhnlich wenig, selbst für seine Verhältnisse.

Valjean musterte ihm ein ums andere Mal nachdenklich, sagte jedoch nichts. Sie waren beide nicht gewohnt, solche Gespräche zu beginnen. Stattdessen verbrachten sie den Tag damit, Dinge einzukaufen, die im Haus fehlten, Valjean gab dabei eine größere Summe für Bücher aus, und sahen sich Perpignan näher an.

Schließlich nach dem Abendessen, das sie auf der kleine Terrasse eingenommen hatten, da der Abend für die Jahreszeit ungewöhnlich warm war, drehte Valjean sein Glas mit Rotwein hin und her und blickte Javert auffordernd an.

Javert schluckte. Wie sollte er das, was ihm auf der Seele brannte, so formulieren, daß Valjean sich nicht angegriffen fühlte? „Mme. Bernays hat ihre Angel nach dir ausgeworfen", sagte er schließlich leichthin.

„Unsinn", wehrte Valjean ab.

„Doch, sicher, ich habe beobachtet, wie sie dich ansieht. Und wieso auch nicht, du bist ein wohlhabender, freundlicher Heiliger, und sie ist eine respektable Witwe."

„Das klingt, als wolltest du mich… verkuppeln." Vor dem letzten Wort lag eine bedeutungsschwere Pause, und das eigentlich beabsichtigte Wort „loswerden" hing für einen langen Augenblick zwischen ihnen.

„Würdest du das denn wollen?" Javerts Augen suchten Valjeans Blick.

„Ich sitze hier mit dir, anstatt in den Blumenkästen dieser Frau zu wühlen, oder?" In Valjeans Augen lag unbeschreiblich große Wärme. „Warum beunruhigt sie dich?"

„Es ist gar nicht so sehr sie, die mich beunruhigt", gestand Javert auch sich selbst ein. „Es ist nur so, du bist ein religiöser Mann… Und es ist nach der Kirche eine Sünde, daß du und ich…"

„_Du_ sorgst dich um _mein_ Seelenheil?" Wider Willen mußte Valjean schmunzeln.

„Nicht um meines, falls du das meinst", beeilte Javert sich zu sagen. „Aber ich mache mir Sorge, daß es einmal zum Problem für dich werden könnte."

„Ich weiß, daß die Kirche es nicht akzeptiert. Doch wenn ich das beherzige, was Monseigneur Myriel mich gelehrt hat, ist es kein Problem. Wie hätte ich dich nach dem Tod deiner Mutter abweisen können, als du Hilfe brauchtest? Und danach wollte ich es viel zu sehr, als daß ich mir Gedanken über eine mögliche Sünde gemacht hätte. Meine Gefühle sind real, sie sind richtig, deswegen kann es keine Sünde sein."

„Beichtest du es?" Allein der Gedanke ließ Javert erröten.

„Das würde voraussetzen, daß ich es für eine Sünde hielte, was ich nicht tue, und daß ich bereue, was ich erst recht nicht tue." Valjean tastete über den Tisch hinweg nach Javert Hand. „Laß uns nach oben gehen."

Diese Nacht war anders als die vorangegangen. Es war kein hastiges Suchen nach Trost und Vergessen mehr. Sie nahmen sich Zeit für kleine zärtliche Berührungen, lange ausgiebige Küsse traten an die Stelle schneller Befriedigung. Valjean, der zuletzt in seiner erster Nacht in Toulon geschrieen hatte, begann leise Schreie auszustoßen, bis er schließlich kurz vor dem Höhepunkt ein lautes und vernehmliches: „Ich liebe dich." hervorstieß.

Javert lag hinterher noch lange wach. Er hatte nicht erwartet, diese Worte jemals zu hören, schon als Junge hatte er geglaubt, daß sie nicht für ihn bestimmt waren. Seit jener ersten Nacht in Toulouse hatte er die drei Worte fast gefürchtet, weil er nicht wußte, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Jetzt stellte er fest, daß sie ihn mehr Sicherheit gaben, als irgend etwas anderes in seinem Leben zuvor…


	12. 11 Kapitel

11. Kapitel

Javert betrachtete selbstkritisch sein Werk. Das Gitter für die Kletterrosen, das er zusammengezimmert hatte, war sicher nicht perfekt, aber es würde wohl halten. Als er damals in Montreuil um seine Entlassung gebeten und erklärt hatte, er werde notfalls auf dem Lande arbeiten, wäre er nicht auf die Idee gekommen, daß eine solche Tätigkeit darin bestehen könnte, Rosengitter zu bauen.

Er warf einen Blick zu Valjean hinüber, der schon seit Stunden wie besessen im Garten arbeitete. Sie waren jetzt seit sechs Wochen in Perpignan, und Javert war überrascht, wie wohl er sich damit fühlte. Er hatte nicht erwartet, daß diese Form des Lebens ihm gefallen würde, ohne Pflichten, ohne einen strukturierten Tagesablauf, doch tatsächlich hatte er Gefallen daran gefunden.

Nur die Abende folgten einem Ritual mit Essen und intensiven Gesprächen. Manchmal gerieten sie dann im Streit, in den letzten Tagen vor allem darüber, daß Javert nicht verstehen konnte, weswegen Valjean Cosette nicht wenigstens ein Lebenszeichen schicken wollte. Zuweilen waren die Streitigkeiten heftig und die Worte, die fielen, verletzend, doch es gelang ihnen immer, einander zu verzeihen, indem Javert lernte zu vergeben, und Valjean, daß es Dinge gab, an denen er wirklich keine Schuld trug.

Javert wußte, daß die Worte, die Valjean in der zweiten Nacht in Perpignan geschrieen hatte, die Wahrheit waren. Er hatte es noch nicht über sich gebracht, sie zu erwidern. Selbst nicht an diesem unwirklichen Morgen vor zwei Tagen, als er beim Sonnenaufgang erwacht war und beschlossen hatte, weiterzuschlafen. Zuvor war er immer gegen sechs Uhr erwacht und sofort aufgestanden, ohne Valjean zu wecken. Irgend etwas hielt ihn normalerweise davon ab, am hellen Morgen mit Valjean im Bett überrascht zu werden, und sei es nur vom Tageslicht. Doch an diesem Morgen hatte er das Bett einfach nicht verlassen wollen.

Als Javert die Augen wieder aufschlug, lag er auf der Seite und blickte direkt Valjean an. Dieser sah Javert mit sanftem Ausdruck in den Augen an. „Guten Morgen", sagte Valjean leise und küßte Javert.

Dessen Lippen öffneten sich und mit quälender Langsamkeit begann Valjeans Zunge vorzudringen. Der Kuß gewann an Intensität, er wurde unterstützt von fordernden Händen, die auf Wanderschaft gingen. Es war merkwürdig, zum ersten Male sehen zu können, wie der andere auf die Berührungen reagierte. Dazu kam der Augenkontakt, der dem Ganzen eine unglaubliche Intimität gab.

Viel später waren sie einfach liegen geblieben; zwischen dem gelegentlichen Austausch von kleinen Küssen hatten sie leise miteinander gesprochen. Es waren Belanglosigkeiten, über die beiden niemals sonst miteinander sprachen, da sie zu unwichtig erschienen. Valjean erzählte sogar von Mme. Bernays neuestem Versuch, ihm näher zu kommen, nämlich einer Einladung zu einem Picknick am Strand. Javert spürte nur einen ganz leichten Stich von Eifersucht, doch er fühlte dabei keine Angst, den Mann in seinen Armen zu verlieren. Er war sich Valjeans so sicher, wie er noch nie eines anderen Menschen sicher gewesen war.

Jetzt richtete Valjean sich von seinen Rosen auf und blickte Javert direkt an. Javert merkte, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte.

Valjean reckte sich und begann, nachdem er sich sorgfältig nach allen Seiten umgesehen und versichert hatte, daß niemand versuchte, einen Blick über die dafür eigentlich auch zu hohe Mauer zu werfen, weil er seinen vernarbten Körper nicht Dritten zeigen wollte, langsam sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

Javert konnte seine Augen nicht abwenden. Valjean griff nach dem Eimer und ließ ihn in den Brunnen hinab. Nachdem er ihn wieder hinaufgezogen hatte, schüttete er sich das Wasser über den Kopf.

Fasziniert beobachtete Javert, wie das Wasser über Valjeans nackten Oberkörper rann. Dieser Anblick und die Erinnerung an diesen besonderen Morgen weckte in Javert den unwiderstehlichen Drang, mit schnellen Schritten hinüber zu Valjean zu gehen und ihn wortlos in die Arme zu reißen. Er gab dem Drang entgegen seiner Gewohnheit nach, ohne Widerstand zu leisten. Er war nicht gewohnt, mit einer Mischung aus Gefühlen und körperlicher Erregung fertig zu werden.

Valjean hieß ihn willkommen, und ehe sie sich versahen, wälzten sich diese beiden diskreten Männer am Boden und zerrten an ihrer Kleidung. Zum ersten Mal vergaßen sie alles um sich herum, wo sie waren, und ob sie wirklich unbeobachtet waren. Es war, als seien plötzlich die letzten Schleusen, die bisher noch geschlossen gewesen waren, geöffnet worden. Die Kapitulation vor übermächtig gewordenen Gefühlen war bedingungslos, die gegenseitige Hingabe zum ersten Mal vollkommen.

„Entschuldige den Überfall", sagte Javert fast ein wenig schüchtern, während sie atemlos zwischen den Beeten wieder zurück auf die Erde fanden.

„Ich würde ja sagen, ‚überfalle mich häufiger', aber ich fürchte, wir werden dafür etwas alt." Valjean wirkte wie eine Katze, die gerade einen großen Topf Sahne ausgeschleckt hatte. „Außerdem war es kein Überfall, ich habe es sehr eindeutig darauf angelegt mit dem Wasser."

Javert betrachtete den Mann, den er mehr als einmal einen Heiligen genannt und der gerade zugegeben hatte, ihn verführt zu haben, kopfschüttelnd. „Ich liebe dich", sagte er unvermittelt.

Valjean spürte, wie sein Herz einen Schlag aussetzte. Er wußte schon länger, was Javert empfand, aber er hatte nicht erwartet, es zu hören, jedenfalls noch nicht jetzt. „Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte er mit Tränen in den Augen, küßte Javert und fragte sich, wieso er ein solches Glück verdiente.

Javert beendete plötzlich den Kuß und hob den Kopf. „Ich glaube, wir bekommen Besuch."

„Wir bekommen nie Besuch", erwiderte Valjean. „Also wenn man von Mme. Bernays absieht."

„Aber deine Anbeterin kommt nicht mit dem Wagen."

Valjean lauschte jetzt ebenfalls. Es hörte sich tatsächlich so an, als hielte eine Kutsche vor dem Haus. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns in einen Zustand versetzen, in dem wir Gäste empfangen könnten."

„Das könnte schwierig werden, ich glaube, ich habe Erde nicht nur in den Haaren, sondern auch in den Ohren", stellte Javert selbstkritisch fest und stand auf.

Valjean tat es ihm gleich. Mit einigen unbeholfenen Klopfern versuchten sie, die Erde von ihrer Kleidung zu entfernen und letztere wieder anzulegen beziehungsweise zu ordnen. Valjean hatte gerade sein Hemd wiedergefunden und übergeworfen, als es an der Tür läutete. Sie wechselten noch einen Blick und gingen dann durch das Haus gemeinsam zur Tür.

Valjean öffnete sie, und im nächsten Moment flog ihm Cosette mit einem geschluchzten „Papa" in die Arme.

Hinter ihr trat Marius Pontmercy über die Schwelle, starrte Javert an, als habe er einen Geist gesehen, und stieß hervor: „Sie? Sie sind am Leben?"

„Augenscheinlich", antwortete Javert trocken.

XXX

Zehn Tage zuvor hatten der Baron und die Baronin de Pontmercy durch einen Zufall endlich den Aufenthalt von Cosettes Vater in Erfahrung bringen können. Cosette vermißte ihren Vater schmerzlich, und seit Marius durch den Schurken Thenardier erfahren hatte, daß Valjean und Madeleine ein und dieselbe Person waren, und Valjean sein geheimnisvoller Retter nach der Barrikade gewesen war, quälten ihn Schuldgefühle.

Sie unternahmen Versuche, Valjean ausfindig zu machen, doch diese waren vergeblich. In keiner der drei Wohnungen in Paris hielt er sich auf. In der Rue de l'Homme-Armé wußte man nur, daß M. Fauchelevent am Tag nach mardi gras mit schweren Taschen das Haus verlassen hatte und nicht zurückgekehrt war. Es gab keinen Anhaltspunkt, an dem man die Suche hätte aufnehmen können.

An jenem Tag vor zehn Tagen hatte Marius' Tante einen Brief einer alten Freundin aus dem Pensionat erhalten, die in den Süden geheiratet hatte. Nach der Lektüre des Briefes war Tante Gillenormand sofort zu ihrem Neffen geeilt und hatte ihm aufgeregt einen Auszug aus dem Brief laut vorgelesen.

„Ich habe endlich das Haus meines Schwagers verkaufen können an einen Herrn aus Paris. Ich bin sehr glücklich, denn bei dem Käufer lebt ein reizender älterer Herr namens M. Fauchelevent. Er ist ein hervorragender Gärtner, ein regelmäßiger Kirchgänger und ein großer Wohltäter. Er hat leuchtend weiße Haare und einen weißen Vollbart und ist im richtigen Alter, um die Vorzüge einer Frau mit Lebenserfahrung zu schätzen. Ich mache mir Hoffnungen, zukünftig nicht mehr mit dem Namen ‚Bernays' zu unterschreiben."

„Woher kommt der Brief, Tante?" brachte Marius mühsam hervor.

„Von meiner alten Freundin Marguerite Bernays, die in Perpignan lebt", antwortete Mlle. Gillenormand. „Meinst du, daß sie über deinen Schwiegervater schreibt?"

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß es noch jemanden mit dem Namen Fauchelevent gibt, auf den diese Beschreibung paßt. Ich muß diesen Brief Cosette vorlesen." Marius riß seiner Tante das Schreiben förmlich aus der Hand und stürmte in Cosettes Salon.

Am nächsten Tag waren die jungen Eheleute bereits auf dem Weg nach Süden.


	13. 12 Kapitel

12. Kapitel

Javert kehrte mit einem Tablett mit vier Tassen und einer Kanne Kaffee aus der Küche in den Salon zurück. Er hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt, der emotionalen Familienszene vorerst zu entkommen.

Jetzt saßen Valjean und Cosette nebeneinander auf dem Sofa noch immer mit tränenfeuchten Augen, während er ihre Hand fortwährend tätschelte. Marius blickte mit starrem Blick hinaus in den Garten und versuchte, nachdem er stammelnd und stotternd seine Entschuldigungs- und Dankbarkeitsrede vorgebracht hatte, die Fassung wiederzugewinnen.

Javert betrachtete die Szenerie mit gemischten Gefühlen. Er hatte den Gedanken nie gemocht, daß Valjean seiner Tochter vorenthielt, wohin sie gegangen waren, und er freute sich für Valjean über diese Wiedervereinigung. Doch gleichzeitig wirkte Valjean in Anwesenheit seiner Tochter deutlich älter als dieser vitale Mann, den Javert noch vor kaum einer Stunde im Garten in den Armen gehalten hatte, und ähnelte mehr diesem niedergedrückten, verstörten Menschen, der vor mardi gras Javerts Wohnung aufgesucht hatte.

Marius räusperte sich. „Ich verstehe noch immer nicht, wieso Sie am Leben sind. Ich habe Ihren Nachruf gelesen", versuchte er ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

„Offenbar aber nicht die Richtigstellung zwei Tage später", erwiderte Javert. „Aufgrund gewisser Umstände glaubte man, ich sei ertrunken, was allerdings nicht der Fall war." Er wollte lieber nicht auf die Einzelheiten eingehen, wie er, nachdem er die Brücke verlassen hatte, tagelang ziellos durch Paris geirrt war, und dann erfahren hatte, daß er für tot galt, weil man eine Leiche aus der Seine gezogen hatte, und er selbst nach seinem absurden Abschiedsbrief und den Sachen, die er auf der Brüstung der Brücke zurückgelassen hatte, den Eindruck erweckt hatte, gesprungen zu sein. Nach der Lektüre seines eigenen Nachrufes hatte er in der Präfektur den Irrtum richtig gestellt und seinen Abschied genommen. „Wie haben Sie uns ausfindig gemacht?" fragte Javert aus professionellem Interesse.

Marius berichtete von dem Brief, den seine Tante erhalten hatte, und Javert murmelte fast unhörbar: „Dann ist dieses törichte Weib ja doch zu etwas gut."

„Ist es wahr, was sie geschrieben hat, daß du verliebt bist, Papa?" fragte Cosette mit großen Augen.

Vajean suchte zum ersten Mal, seit Cosette in seine Arme geflogen war, wieder Javerts Blick. „Ja", antwortete er und fügte lautlos mit den Lippen formend hinzu: „Aber nicht in sie."

Für einen kurzen Moment fühlte sich Javerts Herz an, als wollte es schlicht zerschmelzen, ob dieses fast öffentlichen Zeichens der Zuneigung, dann hatte er sich wieder zusammengerissen. Zum ersten Mal begann er darüber nachzudenken, was Cosettes und Marius' plötzliches Auftauchen für Valjean und ihn bedeutete. Wie konnten sie über das, was in den vergangenen Wochen und Monaten mit ihnen passiert war, mit diesen beiden Kindern reden? Wie sollten sie es erklären? Konnten sie das überhaupt? Wohl kaum, beantwortete Javert seine Frage selbst, als er Cosettes nächste Worte hörte.

„Hast du vor, sie zu heiraten?"

Valjeans Versuch, verständnislos „Was?" zu fragen, und gleichzeitig an seinem Kaffee zu nippen, führte zu einem Hustenanfall. „Ich habe nicht vor zu heiraten", erklärte Valjean schließlich, nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. „Und ich habe schon gar nicht vor, Mme. Bernays zu heiraten. Sie ist nur eine Bekanntschaft,…"

„… Und eine Nervensäge", unterbrach Javert fast unhörbar, wofür er einen sanft tadelnden Blick von Valjean erntete, der weitersprach, als wäre er nicht unterbrochen worden.

„… Die offenbar sich in den Kopf gesetzt hat, mir näher kommen zu wollen, als ich es mir wünsche."

„Oh, Papa", hauchte Cosette, wagte aber nicht, den Widerspruch zwischen Valjeans Antworten auf ihre Fragen aufzuzeigen. Sie schien der Vorstellung anzuhängen, daß ihr entsagungsvoller Vater glaubte, wegen seiner Vergangenheit nicht heiraten zu können und so sein Glück zu finden.

Später zeigte Valjean Cosette den Garten. Javert verstand, daß die beiden ein wenig Zeit allein miteinander verbringen mußten, um ins Reine zu kommen. Es gab schließlich viel zu besprechen, über Valjeans Vergangenheit und Cosettes Herkunft, was nur die beiden anging. Daher sah Javert es als seine Aufgabe an, Marius von den beiden fernzuhalten, was sich als alles andere als leicht darstellte. Irgendwie war Takt nicht gerade die stärkste Seite des jungen Barons.

Javert bemühte sich, Marius in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, das allerdings seine Geduld auf eine harte Probe stellte. Als Marius das dritte Mal innerhalb weniger Minuten „Cosette, mein Engel" sagte, verspürte Javert das dringende Bedürfnis, mit dem Kopf auf die Tischplatte zu schlagen. Bei der siebten Erwähnung von „Cosette, mein Engel" überlegte er, dies mit Marius' Kopf zu tun.

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie Sie auf der Barrikade mit dem Leben davonkommen konnten. Ich habe Sie sterben sehen", sagte Marius gerade.

„Sie haben geglaubt, das zu sehen", verbesserte Javert. „Valjean hat mich gehen lassen. Sie hörten nur den Schuß, und der Rest entsprang Ihrer überbordenden Phantasie."

„Und danach hat er mich durch die Kanalisation getragen. Unglaublich."

„Bis zur Pont d'Iena."

„Hat er Ihnen das erzählt?" Marius schien begierig zu sein, endlich Einzelheiten seiner wundersamen Rettung zu erfahren. Dann sah er die minimale Veränderung in Javerts Gesicht. „Nein. Sie waren da."

„Ja", antwortete Javert einsilbig.

Marius sprang vor Erregung von seinem Stuhl auf. „Man sagte mir, daß ich von zwei Männern zu meinem Großvater gebracht wurde. Der eine war mein Schwiegervater. Und der andere, ja, der andere müssen Sie gewesen sein."

Mußte der Junge sich denn ausgerechnet diesen Augenblick aussuchen, um einen Anfall von Scharfsinnigkeit zu haben? fragte Javert sich und ließ die überschwengliche Dankesarie über sich ergehen, ohne allzu laut aufzustöhnen.

XXX

Valjean fühlte sich unglaublich befreit, als er schließlich mit Cosette ins Haus zurückkehrte. Er hatte ihr alles erzählt über seine Straftaten, seine Haft und über Montreuil. Gut, er hatte ihr nicht erzählt, womit ihre Mutter zuletzt ihren Lebensunterhalt verdient hatte, aber dieses Detail war auch unmöglich für die Ohren einer jungen Dame bestimmt.

Cosette war mitfühlend gewesen, manchmal entsetzt, aber immer so verständnisvoll, daß Valjean sich fragte, weshalb er eigentlich alles getan hatte, um zu vermeiden, daß Cosette erfuhr, wer er wirklich war.

Beim Abendessen hatte Valjean zum allerersten Mal in seinem Leben das Gefühl, vollkommen glücklich zu sein. Er befand sich in einem Haus, das ihm gefiel, beim gemeinsamen Essen mit den beiden Menschen, die er am meisten liebte; es konnte nicht perfekter sein.

Während des Essens kamen sie überein, daß Cosette und Marius in Javerts Schlafzimmer übernachteten, während dieser über den Flur zu Valjean ziehen sollte.

Als es Zeit war, ins Bett zu gehen, kam Javert mit einigen Kleidungsstücken in Valjeans Schlafzimmer. Er ließ die Sachen in einen Stuhl fallen und schloß die Tür. „Ich habe gerade deinen Schwiegersohn angelogen", sagte er fast ungläubig.

Valjean, der damit beschäftigt war, sich das Hemd aufzuknöpfen, hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. „Du hast gelogen? Unmöglich"; erwiderte er im Brustton der Überzeugung.

„Na, ja, ich habe nicht mit Worten gelogen", gab Javert zu. „Mehr, indem ich geschwiegen habe, als dein Schwiegersohn sich bei mir bedankte, daß ich mein Zimmer räume. Eigentlich hätte ich ihm doch sagen müssen, daß ich noch nie dort geschlafen habe."

Valjean konnte ein kleines Lachen nicht unterdrücken. „Nimm es nicht so schwer", sagte er aufmunternd. Er trat näher an Javert heran, nahm dessen Gesicht zwischen seine großen Hände, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küßte ihn.

Javert erwiderte den Kuß und genoß es eine Weile, sich darin zu verlieren. Doch als der Kuß drängender wurde und Wirkung zu zeigen begann, griff er noch Valjeans Händen und löste sich von ihm. „Ich denke, das ist keine gute Idee."

„Seit wann denn das?" Ein sanfter Spott lag in Valjeans Stimme.

„Deine Tochter ist nebenan", antwortete Javert. „Die beiden werden uns hören."

„Dann müssen wir eben leise sein." Valjeans Finger strichen über eine besonders empfindliche Stelle in Javerts Nacken.

„Das schaffst du ja doch nicht." Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung übertrug sich Valjeans verspielte Stimmung auf Javert.

„Ich kann leise sein, ich wette mit dir, daß kein Laut über meine Lippen kommen wird."

„Das werden wir ja sehen", sagte Javert siegesgewiß.


	14. 13 Kapitel

13. Kapitel

„Was war das?" fragte Cosette ihren Mann und setzte sich im Bett auf. „Hast du das gehört?"

„Was soll ich gehört haben?" fragte Marius nicht ganz wach zurück. Er war gerade dabei gewesen einzuschlafen.

Im gleichen Moment war ein kurzer, leiser Schrei zu hören, der scheinbar sofort unterdrückt wurde und in ein langgezogenes Stöhnen überging.

„Das meine ich", sagte Cosette, und bevor Marius etwas erwidern konnte, wiederholte sich der Schrei, diesmal jedoch länger und nicht unterdrückt.

„Jetzt habe ich das auch gehört", bestätigte Marius. „Das kommt von nebenan." Er schob die Decke zur Seite, stand auf, tastete sich durch das dunkle Zimmer zur Tür und öffnete diese.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, daß es dir nicht gelingt, leise zu sein", war Javerts Stimme triumphierend zu hören.

Marius schloß die Tür wieder mit ratloser Miene.

„Meinst du, daß Papa in Schwierigkeiten ist?" fragte Cosette sehr irritiert. „Daß M. Javert ihm irgend etwas antut?"

Marius zögerte. Was da aus dem Nebenzimmer zu hören war, klang irgendwie bedrohlich. Und er konnte es nicht zulassen, daß Cosettes Vater, sein Retter, in irgendeiner Weise bedroht wurde. Andererseits wollte er auch nicht in eine Situation hineinplatzen, die für alle Anwesenden peinlich werden würde.

Cosette zündete die Kerze neben ihrem Bett an, kam zu Marius herüber und öffnete die Tür erneut. Beide lauschten angestrengt und zuckten zusammen, als sie Valjean erneut aufschreien hörten. Diesmal konnten sie die Worte „Oh, Gott!" identifizieren.

Cosette und Marius wechselten einen Blick und machten sich bereit, ins Nebenzimmer zu stürmen.

„Mach weiter", flehte Valjean stöhnend, „hör nicht auf damit."

„Ich habe gar nicht die Absicht aufzuhören", entgegnete Javert und lachte leise auf eine ungewohnt unbeschwerte Art.

Betreten schlossen Cosette und Marius die Zimmertür wieder und kehrten ins Bett zurück. „Ich glaube", sagte Marius und suchte für einen Moment nach Worten, die man auch gegenüber einer wohlerzogenen jungen Dame benutzen konnte, „dein Vater kommt ganz gut ohne Hilfe zurecht."

„Nein, ich glaube auch nicht mehr, daß er in Gefahr ist", erwiderte Cosette ein wenig lahm und grübelte, bis sie endlich einschlief. Was konnte ihren zurückhaltenden Vater, der niemals die Stimme hob oder gar schrie, dazu bringen, solche Laute auszustoßen? Was genau verband ihren Vater mit diesem M. Javert, abgesehen von dem wenigen, was sie wußte?

XXX

Je länger Cosette und Marius in Perpignan blieben, desto beunruhigter wurde Javert. Ängste, die ihm vollkommen unbekannt gewesen waren, ergriffen Besitz von ihm, Es war gar nicht so sehr das Gefühl von Eifersucht, was er gegenüber Mme. Bernays und ihren ungeschickten Versuchen, Valjean in den Hafen der Ehe zu lotsen, gehabt hatte. Er war auch nicht eifersüchtig, daß er Valjeans Aufmerksamkeit teilen mußte. Es war vielmehr die Angst, Valjean zu verlieren. Javert war sich sicher, daß kein anderer Mann und keine Frau ihm seinen Platz in Valjeans Herzen jemals streitig machen konnten, aber mit Cosette zu konkurrieren, war unmöglich. Sie war Valjeans Lebenszweck.

Die Zeichen waren für einen über Jahrzehnte geschulten Beobachter wie Javert untrüglich, daß Cosette und Marius beabsichtigten, Valjean bei ihrer Rückkehr nach Paris mit sich zu nehmen. Valjean konnte ein solches Angebot einfach nicht ablehnen. Und Javert war davon überzeugt, daß er keine Möglichkeit hatte zu verhindern, daß Valjean ging, wenn Cosette ihn bat, nach Paris zu gehen.

Es war für Javert ein fast schockierender Gedanke, vor sich selbst zugeben zu müssen, wie sehr er in den vergangenen Monaten in Valjean einen neuen Sinn in seinem Leben entdeckt hatte. Und wohin hatte es ihn getrieben, als er das letzte Mal glaubte, den Sinn seines Lebens verloren zu haben? Doch wie konnte er einen solchen Ausweg in Betracht ziehen, wenn er doch wußte, daß Valjean dies würde nicht ertragen können mit seinem Hang, sich an allem und jedem schuldig zu fühlen?

Fast war Javert soweit, sich in jene Zeit zurückzusehnen, als sich seine Gefühlswelt auf die Frage beschränkte, ob jemand ein Verbrecher sein mochte oder nicht.

Javert wußte, ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich für den Moment zu wappnen, wenn ihm Valjean mitteilte, daß er mit seiner Tochter nach Paris zurückkehren würde. Er durfte dann Valjean nicht zeigen, wie sehr ihn dies treffen würde, denn die Vorstellung, daß Valjean aus Mitleid dann doch bleiben würde, war unerträglich.

Cosette und Marius waren etwa eine Woche in Perpignan, als sie Valjean baten, sie auf einem Spaziergang am Strand zu begleiten. Sie ließen keinen Zweifel daran, daß sie mit Valjean allein sprechen wollten.

Javert wußte, daß der Tag, vor dem er sich gefürchtet hatte, gekommen war. Er zwang sich dazu, Ruhe zu bewahren, bis die Drei das Haus verlassen hatten.

Als er allein war, begann er, das Haus und den Garten zu durchwandern, scheinbar ziellos, doch nicht ohne Grund. Er nahm Abschied von dem Haus, wie es im Augenblick war, denn ohne Valjean würde es niemals wieder mehr dasselbe sein können. Während er die Rosen betrachtete, wurde ihm bewußt, daß diese mit Sicherheit nicht überleben würden. Er war gar nicht in der Lage, Rosen ausreichend zu pflegen.

Sein Blick wanderte über den Brunnen zu der Stelle, an der er Valjean zum ersten Mal gesagt hatte, daß er ihn liebte, zurück zu der Terrasse, wo sie so oft gesessen hatten. Er kehrte ins Haus zurück, durchquerte den Salon und die Küche und erklomm dann die Treppe nach oben.

Allein der Gedanke daran, das Zimmer, in dem sie so viele erinnerungswürdige Stunden verbracht hatten, zu betreten, ließ sein Herz schwer werden. Trotzdem ging Javert hinein. Vorsichtig fuhr er mit den Fingern über die Bücher, die sich in Perpignan wundersamerweise vermehrt hatten, die beiden Kerzenleuchter und Valjeans Kleidung.

Javert fand sich selbst ausgesprochen sentimental, als er ernsthaft darüber nachdachte, ob er eines der Hemden verschwinden lassen sollte, damit ihm etwas von Valjean blieb, ein Gedanke, der in seiner romantischen Albernheit eher zu Marius gepaßt hätte.

Er zerrte die große Reisetasche unter dem Bett hervor und begann, vorsichtig und mit großer Sorgfalt Valjeans Bücher eines nach dem anderen zu verpacken. Nach dem zehnten Buch mußte er inne halten, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen.

So fand ihn Valjean vor, als dieser zurückkehrte. Valjean kam die Treppe mit jenem fast unmerklichen Hinken hinauf, das seinen Schritt unverkennbar machte. Er öffnete die Tür und sagte: „Hier bist du, ich habe dich schon gesucht. Ich muß dir etwas sagen."

Javert hob den Kopf und blickte Valjean an. Er hätte es vorgezogen, sein Urteil im Stehen entgegen zu nehmen, aber seine Knie zitterten schon im Sitzen, so daß sie bestimmt ihren Dienst versagt hätten.

Valjean blickte von Javert zu der halb gepackten Tasche und wieder zurück, „Was geht hier vor?" fragte er alarmiert. „Warum packst du meine Bücher zusammen?"

Mit einem Akt von Gewalt gegen sich selbst zwang Javert seine Stimme unter Kontrolle. „Ich denke, es ist so leichter für uns beide. Aber du wolltest mir etwas sagen, und ich würde es gerne hören."

„Cosette und Marius haben mich gebeten, sie zurück nach Paris zu begleiten", erwiderte Valjean, während er sich verzweifelt fragte, was mit Javert los war.

„Und genau deswegen habe ich begonnen, deine Sachen zu packen", erklärte Javert. „Es erschien mir besser, wenn ich dies tue, um tränenreiche Szenen zu vermeiden."

„Willst du, daß ich fortgehe?" fragte Valjean, während ihm langsam dämmerte, worum es ging.

„Ich will, daß du glücklich bist."

„Dann solltest du zumindest die Höflichkeit haben, dir anzuhören, was ich Cosette und Marius geantwortet habe." Valjean setzte sich neben Javert auf das Bett. „Ich will nicht verbergen, daß mich diese Bitte glücklich gemacht hat, zumal sie ausgesprochen wurde, weil sie mich wirklich gerne bei sich hätten und nicht nur aus Pflichtgefühl. Und ich habe ihnen geantwortet, daß ich gerne nach Paris komme, zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt für ein paar Wochen zu Besuch." Er tastete nach Javerts Hand. „Am liebsten in deiner Begleitung."

Javert entzog ihm die Hand. „Das kannst du nicht ernst gemeint haben. Deine Tochter ist dein ein und alles, dein Leben. Du wärst fast gestorben, als sie dein Haus verließ, um zu heiraten."

„Ja, das ist richtig", gab Valjean zu. „Doch du warst da, um mich aufzufangen, und mir zu zeigen, wie ich weiter leben kann. Ich liebe meine Tochter, und sie liebt mich, aber sie braucht mich nicht mehr."

„Du willst also bleiben, weil du meinst, daß ich dich brauche?" Ein Hauch von Verletztheit lag in Javerts Stimme.

„Was willst du hören? Schwüre von ewiger Liebe und Treue? Bitte, wie du willst." Valjean ließ sich vor dem Bett auf die Knie nieder. „Ich liebe dich, du Narr, wie ich zuvor noch nie einen Menschen geliebt habe. Ich liebe deine störrische, sturköpfige Schale und diesen sanften, liebevollen Kern, den außer mir niemand zu sehen bekommt. Ich liebe deinen Scharfsinn, deine manchmal brutale Ehrlichkeit und deinen Sinn für Humor. Ich liebe dich, weil du mich immer wieder überraschen kannst. Ich liebe dich, weil niemand sonst in der Lage ist, meine Albträume verschwinden zu lassen. Und ich liebe dich, weil…", Valjean errötete etwas, „… du seit meiner ersten Nacht in Toulon der erste und einzige Mensch bist, der mich zum Schreien bringen kann."

Javert blickte auf den vor ihm knienden Mann nieder und suchte nach Worten, die er nicht fand. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde er in den Emotionen, die über seinem Kopf zusammenschlugen, ertrinken. Wie hatte er glauben können, daß Valjeans Gefühle für ihn nicht ebenso stark waren wie seine für Valjean? Welcher Dämon hatte ihn geritten, sich so in die Idee hineinzusteigern, Valjean würde ihn verlassen oder nur aus einem Gefühl der Pflicht bleiben?

„Ich hoffe, du hörst jetzt auf, an mir zu zweifeln, und verstehst weswegen ich bei dir bleibe." Valjean fand schließlich die richtigen Worte und bettete seinen Kopf auf Javerts Schoß. Er fühlte sich fast erschöpft von seinem Ausbruch.

Javert strich mit seiner Hand durch die dichten weißen Haare und fand plötzlich seine Stimme wieder, auch wenn diese kurz davor war zu brechen. „Keine Zweifel mehr", bestätigte er mühsam. „Aber vielleicht würdest du es vorziehen, wenn wir beide zusammen nach Paris zurückkehrten. Du wärst dann in der Nähe deiner Tochter."

Valjean hob den Kopf etwas und schien einen Moment nachzudenken. „Nein", entschied er dann. „Würde ich dauerhaft in Paris leben und zwangsläufig am gesellschaftlichen Leben teilnehmen, könnte jemand erfahren, wer und was ich war, und das hätte Einfluß auf Cosettes Leben. Das kann ich nicht verantworten. Hier bin ich schnell über die Grenze, aber aus Paris zu fliehen… Nein, es ist gut, wie es ist. Du und ich zusammen hier in diesem Haus."

Statt einer Antwort beugte Javert sich herunter und küßte Valjean. Während dieses Kusses wußten sie beide, daß es gleichgültig sein würde, wo sie waren, solange sie dabei zusammen sein konnten.

_AN: Ich weiß, daß es kitschig ist. Aber es ist kurz vor Weihnachten, da darf ich, oder?_


	15. Epilog

Epilog

An dem Morgen, an dem Cosette und Marius abreisen wollten, erwachte Javert früh und konnte nicht wieder einschlafen. Er schlüpfte aus dem Bett und zog sich leise an. Valjean schlief ruhig weiter. Er hatte, seit sie in Perpignan waren, noch nicht einmal wieder seine Albträume gehabt und schlief zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben regelmäßig tief und fest.

So geräuschlos wie möglich schlich Javert nach unten. Er öffnete die Tür zur Küche und drehte sich sofort diskret um. Am Küchentisch saß Cosette, nur mit einem Nachthemd und darüber einem Morgenmantel bekleidet, und trank Tee aus einem Becher.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Mme. la Baronne, ich wußte nicht, daß Sie hier sind."

„Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen, außerdem war mir ein wenig unwohl", sagte Cosette. „Kommen Sie herein, und stellen Sie sich nicht so an, M. Javert."

Auch wenn Javert es für ausgesprochen unpassend hielt, sich in Gegenwart einer nicht angemessen bekleideten Dame zu befinden, ganz zu schweigen von der Frage, was Valjean und Marius in diesem speziellen Fall davon halten mochten, betrat er die Küche, nachdem er sich umgewandt hatte. Umständlich beschäftigte er sich damit, sich ebenfalls einen Becher Tee zuzubereiten.

„Ich weiß es", sagte Cosette plötzlich in die Stille hinein. „Ich weiß, was zwischen meinem Vater und Ihnen vorgeht."

Vergeblich versuchte Javert, sein Erröten zu unterdrücken. Er antwortete nicht; was hätte er auch sagen sollen? Er log nicht, also hätte es höchstens die Wahrheit sein können.

„Marius und mein Vater denken wahrscheinlich, ich wüßte nichts von diesen Dingen, aber ich bin in einem Konvent erzogen worden, und da reden die Mädchen so einiges", fuhr Cosette fort. „Ich bin noch nicht sicher, was ich davon halten soll, aber was Sie auch immer mit ihm machen, es schein meinem Vater gutzutun."

„Ich glaube, wir tun uns gegenseitig gut", murmelte Javert.

„Ich will, daß mein Vater glücklich ist", erklärte Cosette mit Nachdruck.

„Da haben wir ein gemeinsames Anliegen, Mme. la Baronne." Javert lächelte sie an.

Es war dieses Lächeln, das Cosette verstehen ließ, was ihr Vater in diesem Mann sehen mochte. Bevor sie diesen Gedanken vertiefen konnte, rebellierte ihr Magen erneut, und sie stürmte hinaus. Javert sah ihr nachdenklich hinterher.

XXX

Valjean und Javert blickten der sich entfernenden Kutsche nach. Valjeans Augen schimmerten feucht; der Abschied von Cosette war ihm schwergefallen, doch nach endlichen Umarmungen und Schwüren, sich bald zu besuchen, waren sie und Marius mit der Kutsche abgefahren.

„Was denkst du über Weihnachten in Paris?" fragte Javert mit dem Versuch, tröstende Worte zu finden, denn hier, vor der Tür des Hauses, wo halb Perpignan sie sehen konnte, wagte er nicht, ihn einfach in die Arme zu nehmen.

„Wie kommst du ausgerechnet auf Weihnachten?" fragte Valjean zurück, wobei der Gedanke, seine Tochter wiederzusehen, seine Tränen trockneten.

„Ich dachte, du würdest gerne dein Enkelkind kennenlernen." Javert grinste.

„Mein… Cosette hat mir kein Wort gesagt!"

„Ich glaube nicht, daß sie es selbst schon weiß."

„Aber du weißt es?" Valjeans Stimme klang ungläubig.

„Meine Mutter war eine Wahrsagerin." Javert registrierte den zweifelnd-ironischen Blick, den Valjean ihm zuwarf. „Ich habe bestimmte Anzeichen bemerkt, die einen bestimmten Schluß nahelegen. Meine Mutter war bei den Roma auch so etwas wie eine Hebamme."

„Ich werde Großvater", sagte Valjean versonnen.

„Das klingt aber ziemlich alt," neckte Javert ihn. „Meinst du, ich sollte mich lieber nach etwas Jüngerem umsehen?"

„Wage das bloß nicht", entgegnete Valjean, legte Javert die Arme um den Hals und küßte ihn. Irgendwie war es in diesem Moment gleichgültig, ob ihnen halb Perpignan zusehen konnte.

Ende


End file.
